


For the love of Connor : Golden eyes

by Leslielili28



Series: For the love of Connor : Golden eyes [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Comfort Food, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deals With Human Emotions, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor-centric, Creation, Danger, Death, Declarations Of Love, Destruction, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Dreams and Nightmares, Early Mornings, Emotions, Eyes, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Happy, Hurt Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Examination, Mentioned Hank Anderson, New Family, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Past Character Death, Poor Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Suffering, Tears, Traumatized Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Unrequited Crush, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Winter, Zen Garden (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslielili28/pseuds/Leslielili28
Summary: Years passed and Connor is alone without Hank and Sumo..But he won't be alone anymore thanks to Markus and someone else.





	1. Grey eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of this wonderful game centered on my favorite character our sweet adorable but badass Connor.This fiction will be a therapy for me,because yes depression is really horrible and i needed to write this story so i really hope you will like it and forgive me if i don't write well the character just in case.So thank you..Thank you to read my story and i can assure you it won't be short in contrary.
> 
> Why this title..Because Connor need love.That's all.Love from the others and from himself after Hank.And i write this fic for him.

28th August 2190,Detroit changed so much.Trees,flowers,earth nature is back,with the snow covering more and more the town.There is almost only silence this day.Some humans stayed here,as support for the last deviants.Humans with big heart.

Hank was everything.A big heart,a comfort soul to Connor for the rest of his life until his inevitable death.Since,Connor stay alone in this house.His house,where he spend the most beautiful years of his existence.Now he feel abandonned,lost without the one who was like a father.Hank was really his father.But he know soon or later,humans must die.This is how it work, Death is a part of life.But Connor stay perturbed,he still doesn't understand like a child,..Why..Why people lost the ones they loves.He lost Sumo..Hank..What's left for him now ? He just stare at these pictures of his family.And his LED stay red in a permanent way since all these decease.He can't cry anymore.He cried so much from the moment when Hank closed his eyes forever.Connor is become like cold.He just want to become again a machine, feel nothing...Or being deactivated.  
He look again Hank's smile on the picture like he tried to speak to him,and to never give up.But this is not real.It's just..A picture.Connor feel anger despite his strange tiredness and moan,trembling :

" What's the point Hank ?....What's the point now.."

Some hours later,Connor began to feel the warm of the sun which make him want to go outside and to be in the only place where he feel better in this world.He leave his house..His cold cocoon and goes slowly,enjoying the golden light of the sun until " Chicken Feed ".This place mean so much to him.Hank,his first experience as true deviant,his first real smile toward his friend,his dad.And this hug full of love.Connor close his eyes and remember again this moment to feel again something.He stay here for a long moment until reality come back to him,and see the town all around him.So calm...apaising...The only thing he think about is Hank.Even dead he give him all these sensation. _He want a hug..._

Far away he see a happy family walking,a dad,a mom and their little girl.They look at him and smile to him warmly.The little girl whisper a shy _" Hello "._  
Connor smile very slightly,kinda touched.They keep going to walk,enjoying their day.And Connor remember....He remember when him,Hank and Sumo walked under the sunshine,also..Happy.He low his head and decide to go back home.His LED always stay red .He doesn't know..Or he doesn't care but his life is in danger.

This evening,Connor is layed down on the couch with just a little lamp,lighting the house.His LED flash slowby between red and..nothing and he stay still.His position is like a fetus,searching some recomfort.He doesn't want to have nightmare..Hank won't be here anymore to help him and hug him.Neither Sumo.So he stay,not moving until someone knock on the door.He open his eyes instently,alarmed.The knock doesn't stop and Connor get up with prudence until the door and he is really surprised to see Markus face to him.

" Markus..What are you doing here ? " His voice is so weak.Markus watch him,full of sadness seeing what's become of his friend.He didn't saw him since such a long time.He almost feel tears in his eyes but try to hold on.Connor feel ashamed and look down on the ground :

" I'm sorry..Please come in."

Connor doesn't know how to react.Markus was such a good friend since the revolution,but he'd become introvert since he lost all he have.He know..He know that Jericho could be his second home,but he was stubborn and Hank teased him with that.He couldn't leave him.

" Do you want some Thirium ? I have some..."

" Yes of course i would be glad." Answer Markus calmly trying to destress him.He can feel all his tension.Connor goes to the counter of the kitchen and take a glass.

Markus stands,looking the house and see all the pictures.He smile touched.

 

" All of you are beautiful." Connor doesn't say anything trying to not crying.But he then whisper :

" He was beautiful..He was perfect..His soul..His heart." He gives the glass full of thirium to Markus. " He was beautiful until the end." His friend understand and add :

" Like Carl was ."

Connor sit down on the couch,silent.He can barely talk.He feel oppressed and say simply :

" I am grateful for your visit Markus.Thank you very much." It was sincere but he can't be a good friend to Markus.He would be useless.Never ,in all his existence,he felt so bad.

Markus see how much Connor is unhappy,and sit near to him trying to " bring him back to life " :

" Connor..You have to return to Jericho.Your place is with us. " He notice his red LED. " You can't stay here and cease to live.."

" This is my home here." Reply firmly Connor,but he feel so guilty of his behavior.

" Of course it is..And it will always be.But you have not to be alone.Not you Connor.And he would not want that.You know it."

Oh yes he know it.Hank only wanted happiness for his second son.Even after his death.But he can't be happy anymore.He was with Hank and Sumo.

" I'm sorry Markus..About everything..About Simon." He push Simon to kill himself..He didn't want to..He was so scared to die and to see the poor deviant dead.But damn..Markus accepted him despite what happened.He was created to do horrible things..

" Listen to me.Think about the good things you did Connor.All the good things you did to Hank.Without you he would be dead since such a long time ago.You saved him.He died happy with you."

" I know.My goal is over now.I'm useless Markus..What can i do at Jericho..." Connor have depression.Markus get it.And he feel so powerless.But he doesn't want to let it go.

" It's not only about Jericho.It's about us..It's about you Connor."

the poor boy began to shake..Is he cold ? Or scared ? he doesn't know but his eyes met at last Markus's thoses like he beg for something.He felt weak but in his head,this is a real mess :  
  


_" Hank would be so disappointed if i let die myself...But if a return to Jericho and become a threat again..Amanda can be still here..Please Hank..Help me.."_

Markus touch Connor's hand and it's so cold..Almost freezed,and he see his eyes.He is horrified by what he see.Connor's color eyes are dull grey..Without any emotions or light.

" Connor you have to fight..Look at you.You can die.."

Between his red LED and his grey eyes,Connor can indeed die.The young android get up and see himself in a mirror.He feel like nausea when he doesn't see anymore his warm chocolate eyes..And he see Hank's sad face in his mind.

He turn to Markus and say determinated but still fearful :

" I'm sick..Take me."

Makus feel relieved and put his arm around Connor'shoulder to recomfort him :

" It's gonna be okay Connor."

Connor is so lost..weak and shamed but he trust in Markus.

 


	2. Welcome to Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman,named Leslie comes to Detroit for two reasons : try to have a new life and to find him..  
> Connor try to fight his own mind with Markus's help.But it will be very difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the second chapter my so dearest reader so thank you so so so much to read it and love it and i really hope you will. <3 <3
> 
> http://connor-and-leslie.tumblr.com/ this is my blog and there is the playlist of my storie.It's not totally completed yet ^^

Leslie is seated in the bus,on the first seat.Since forever,on the fact she loves mass transit,she felt apaised,sometimes happy,seeing the beautiful land and she escaped from her mind.Just once,she didnt have choice to be at the back of the bus and she felt alone..Oppressed.Now that she comes to Detroit she forget everything,she is just amazed by what she see,how much Detroit changed,hos much the town seems more calm and full of happiness since the revolution.Earth nature came back and it's makes Detroit more beautiful and unique.She see happy people,families and even deviants walking together,talking,smiling.So Detroit really stayed in peace thanks to Markus..Jericho.. _." Hold on just a little longer Everything will be alright..."_ this beautiful song..She feel like her heart lives again.She is so excited to travel all Detroit's town.

The bus stops and the driver call : " Welcome to Detroit "

Obviously,Leslie **NEVER** travel without a lot of bags,one for all her clothers and personnal stuffs and her computer. Her _" Baby "_ like she name it.The driver notice it and propose to help her.She answers with a sweet smile :

" No thank you everything is alright i've get use to it." She get out slowly off the bus and he ask intrigued :

" I'm sorry to be curious Miss,but it's been a while i didn't see a person,coming to Detroit alone and full of bagages..If it's about vacations..There is better place.Mostly since revolution,everything seems quiet but..We never know here.."

He just share his opinion and Leslie can understand that :

" Well it will be not for vacation sir..I have a special reason to be here.And i love talk to people so your curiosity doesn' mind." Even if she is really tired,or if she can be sad..Leslie is always nice and sweet to people.It help her.She feel less alone.

" Well be brave Miss, and have good time here ,enjoy mostly the sun.It's rare that it doesn't rain.

" Yes that's true i know rain is a friend of Detroit " She said with humor. " I'm gonna enjoy the sun thank you sir."

She didn't have time to _enjoy the sun_ because 15 minutes later it's raining and she is under a stand of Fast food.Galdly she is not alone.She just commanded some hot chocolate and drink it slowly.She remember this place.This is where there was the singer man with his guitar.Next to here,there is a old kinda pretty lady and a android female..A deviant surely.Hopefully.

" Hi " Say politely Leslie " i just arrived here " the old lady laugh openly with the deviante woman.

" Well young lady the town give you a warm welcoming...This is Marie my friend since a long time right ? "

Marie smile to Leslie and the young woman feel so kindess of her :

" Hello Marie " 

" It's a pleasure to meet you Leslie,don't be shy it's okay." Leslie is shy indeed and feel so small with her little cup of chocolate :

" I'm sorry i'm impressed and..It's a real pleasure to meet you too Marie."

" I'm indeed a friend of Mme.Jacob i didn't want to leave her despite the revolution.I just wanted to stay with her." This Mme.Jacob smile touched.Leslie try to not cry...

" She has lucky to have you..So much people can be alone..Deviants or humans..Stay together both of you." She think about herself...And others persons.

Rain seems to be less heavy and Leslie need to find a hotel but she know where she'll going.

" Goodbye " She whispers moved by Marie and Mme.Jacob.The old lady say then :

" This girl..By her simple precence,she can make dissapear the rain and create a rainbow.."

Connor is lay down on a stretcher at Jericho.This place really changed and it's even more progressed since all these years.He look at all around him,so many machines,technologies mostly to examine if any deviant can have problems.Markus is almost become doctor in a way,always accompanied by North ,Josh and all deviants free.Even some humans are here to help,some humans who want to have goal in their existence,Markus gave this to them.And Humans are attached by the deviants.And when they saw Connor on his state,they are worried.Yes everything changed so much here but Connor was in his own world..He could not notice it.

He is connected to machines and his LED doesn't stop to change between red and yellow.

" It's kinda a good sign." Notice Markus.At least Red is not the only color anymore.North,next to him is concerned :

" What's going on with him Markus " Her tone is soft.

" I don't know...What to you feel right now Connor ? "

Connor can hear his pump from his blue heart,and it's kinda fast.He try to keep control and answer with difficulty :

" It's like there is something inside of my body..or my head.Like if i'm gonna explose.." He look at Markus full of fear,but he need to look at him..He really need of Markus' support right now.He trust him.Totally.

" I feel like i can't control my body.."

Markus stay calm and pensive,keeping to examine his friend.The noise of the machine show how much Connor is nervous.

" It's gonna be Okay Connor..You doesn't risk anything here "

Connor smile closing his eyes,tired : " Yes i know."

He open them again and ask,his voice shaking : My eyes..They are still.."

" Yes.Still grey. "This is the first time i see something like this..God Connor you are unique."

" No.Don't say that."

Markus is unique.He changed everything,he is a leader and saved deviants,he has differents beautiful eyes,he is a prototype..Like Connor is,but Markus is become someone.Connor was someone when he was with Hank.Now he just a depressed android.

" I don't see anything wrong with your eyes..Technically i mean.Why are they grey ?.." Connor feel axiety but try to stay calm.He is..Worried about him right now.

Josh ask with apprehension : "Otherwise..We would have change them ? "

" It would be complicated and longer mostly to find compatibles ones..But there is none malfunction..I don't understand."

" I'm sorry Markus.I don't want to disturb you.."

" No Connor don't be sorry.I want to help you alright,we'll try anything to bring your chocolate eyes.." He want to see Connor smile again.Just a little smile and indeed Connor smile but sadly :

" Hank loved them.." He think about him,to try to keep control.Being connected everywhere..The head..The chest..So he imagine the Hank's gaze full of love,encouraging him : _" Be strong Connor.I know_ _you can.You are not alone son ."_

Connor's anxiety is passed from **70 %** to **40 %.** Markus seems to find something :

" I think your problems with your eyes is more..Psychological." It's so hard to say that. " The way your heart beat and what you have in your body..Your body is really alive Connor..Maybe too much..It can't control itself..This is not your fault."

" But your eyes...It's depression.You have all emotions in you and.."

North try to not show her concern.And if Connor become dangerous again.He is so emotional that he can lost control,contrary what Markus can say.She gets the problem.

" I am crazy ? " Ask Connor sad and bitter. " I would be not mad at you if you come to this conclusion.I feel like i become crazy and i deserve it..The only thing i don't want,is to hurt any of you."

Even if his eyes are completly lifeless,his voice show all his fear,and anger.He can die from all of this..And he is scared for him..But he can't prevent to think about the others.He was always like that since he became a deviant.Even maybe before..

Leslie comes to the hotel the most easy to find and she enter,recognizing the receptionnist :

" Good morning,this is for a chamber..obviously "

" Yeah sure Miss..Hum,for how long ? "

" Oh well,as long that i can..I don't have for now any others place to sleep.I just came in the town..." She feel so confused and lost but she stay confident.Gladly,this man is really kind :

" Alright..You are welcome here for now don't worry.I hope it will be good for you with the price and the comfort."

" It will be okay,i've saved some money.Thank you very much sir."

Kara and Alice almost came here..She remember it.Yes it's better than a abandonned car.But it was not their fault...

Leslie find her room : " Alright chamber 25.." But from the moment she come inside,she feel anxiety..She knows hotels..She slept in there alone,or when she was with her previous loves.....The two men that she really loved..And now she is alone again here..But she menage to handle her anxiety,and she organise her affaires,all her stuff.It's also remind her this horrible psychiatric hospital... _No no_..She must not to think about it.This is another life now.Really a another life.So she sit on the bed and rest a little  
_"I have to find you..I really hope i will."_ She use her computer and put a song and her anxiety dissapear slowly.The song is " My love " by Sia.She close her eyes. _"I must stay focus on you._ And she feel better.She think about the happiness to be in Detroit.That's all it matters now.

" How are you Connor ? " Markus doesn't stop to ask this question,worried.Connor is still connected to machine but he is passive.Markus become more worried and shake him :

" Connor look at me !!! " Everyone..Deviants,humans are worried . Connor's grey dead eyes stay open.He doesn't respond.In fact..in his mind he goes back to a place where he hoped to never ever see again.

_Connor walk quietly listening the birds in a wonderful place that looks like a field full of pink flowers.He feel so good and see far away Hank and Sumo together.Immediatly,Connor try to join them,call them desperatly but they don't hear him..One second later,the place quickly change and become the zen garden,where everything is dark,cold with snow and Connor is terrified.He see Amanda,she stare at him with a evil smile :_  
_" I will never leave Connor "_

Connor can't speak or move,he can't control his movements but success to bring back in the reality at Jericho.

He stand brutaly,totally panic-stricken and see Markus who attemps to calm him :

" Connor what did happen ? Shuuu Connor it's okay tell me..Breathe Connor..You didn't react for a while.."

" Markus.." Connor try to come around and to explain but he stay perturbed.He say gravely : " I have to get out of here."

" What ?? No Connor you can't !

" LISTEN TO ME ! " Everyone stay petrified by his behavior so unexpected.It's must be very,very serious.Connor squeeze his hands on Markus's arms so he can be heard and be understood :

" I have to go,i can't..Control..Right now.She is here..Amanda is still here in me..This is a fight between me and her." His gaze,despite to be lifeless,Markus can see his fear and sadness. " I have to do something to let it out but not here..Let me go,i promise i'll be back but i _refuse_ to hurt any of you here."

" Connor..No.." Connor release suddenly Marlus and disconnects himself in a dangerous way.He run away as fast that it's possible.She is here..Always and he have to find a way to getting rid of her.. ** _Even if he must...._**

North see Markus's dismay and try to comfort him.He look at her and whisper : "I feel so helpless."

" You did everything you could Markus.And he will come back.He was right to leave.He knew that he could hurt you or any of us.."

Connor walk outside ,breathing short,trying to control his emotions.He walk and walk trying to cease to think. he just wish that the pain in his head stop and now he understand what Daniel felt...He find a dark alley and isolates in there before to hit severals times,the stone wall.He see then blue blood on his plastic skin.All that violence in him..But he know that it's not come from him but from Amanda.

 _" Get out of my head Amanda.. "_ His LED become totally red again. _" Or i will with my own way.."_  
_" Hank...Hank...I'm so sorry...Help me please.."_

Leslie leave her room after some rest and began to be hungry.She goes to the receptionnist and ask to him softly :

" Excuse me do you know a good restaurant here ? "

" Oh yes Miss now there is one called _" Mudgie's "_..What kind of food do you like ? "

She answer with a big smile,and her dark green eyes shining : I love all food..I love to eat ! I'll go to this place then so thank you very much Sir."

When she was ready to go outside he say to her : I advice you to go in there because you will be surprised by the clientele . "

Indeed, at the Mudgie's,Leslie eat a really good americain meal,all the kind she likes, with as dessert a good milkshakes.And yes she is really surprised and glad to see deviants here drinking some glass of Thirium.They laugh happy with humans people.It's changes so much.She remember when Androids could not to enter in restaurant or bar.Leslie is amazed.Everyone is so joyful,friendly.Good work Markus..Good work Jericho.And her.. Well she is alone but eat with pleasure her food and see a little boy of 2 years old no more, look at her with a big amused smile :

" Hello you ! " She say.Her heart is warmed by this little child.His parents smile.This is just a pure moment for her.She needed it so much.

Leslie leave after this relaxing evening and take a little walk ,enjoying the quiet night in the town.She look at the stars for a little while.She then return to the Hostel and see the receptionnist..Now she can see him like a friend and she read his name on his badge : George.

" Hey Miss did you have a good time ? "

" Oh yes thank you really without you i would have not know this place. "

She feel abrutly a presence and she turn to the window.And she see him.Time seems to stop.George try to get her attention but only _him_ exist from this moment.He is here..He is _really_ here.Her eyes glow by light tears , her heart beat strongly and she whispers, her voice full of emotions :

 _"Connor..._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love Leslie because she is totally me..When this is what i was before depression destroy me.Please love her,she needs love.And i really hope i write well Markus and mostly Connor as a deviant.Now that he doesn't have Hank anymore he must try to save himself and to be strong.He will,we believe in him right ? See you soon for the next chapter !


	3. Engraving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engraving from the stone,between eyes,or golden plaque is for forever....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone here the chapter 3 as a gift ( or candy ) for all of you my readers,thank you to read it and to comment it ( if you want but i really hope you will love it,it's kinda hard because of tiredness )

Jericho ?...House..His house.. Hank and Sumo's house ? Connor goes to his most precious place in this world just to look at the engraving he made on the step..He remember..Hank didn't show that he was seized by emotion and Sumo was happy.Connor was totally satisfied.He has inlayed the tree names. under each name there was a little draw.Burger under _" Hank_ " , a smiling sun under _" Connor "_ and a bone under _" Sumo "._

_" What do you think Hank ? " Ask Connor excited like a child .It was his first art.Hank sight by all his emotions and chuckle taking Connor againt him,with his arm._  
_" Jesus.. Connor..."_

Back to the present..And that engraving will stay eternal.Connor really needed to see it.

After that, he walk slowly in the town,and watch the sky.Once in a while he feel like a slight warm on his neck.But there is nothing around him.This is not the sun either..It's different.He know he should back to Jericho,he promised it to Markus but he want to be sure that he can keep control on his body and mind.For now it's not 100 %..Why is she here....What do she want...Why can't she just leave him alone..It's was quiet and peaceful when he was with Hank and Sumo....Maybe he will become a new danger without them..God he doesn't want to....

_" So what ? What you're gonna do ? kill yourself,don't fight it and disappoint Hank ? "_

Since he was become a deviant,he heard his own voice in his head like humans.Hank heard a lot his voice,his thoughts when he felt bad..Or worried for Connor.  
He see himself throught a window and see his grey eyes.None signe of life in there...Amanda did that ?.......

" Are you alright kid ? " he turn and see a old man holding groceries bags.

" I don't know anymore.." He answer sincerely lost but all that matters now is this person face to him :

" You want my help to hold your bags ? It's surely heavy for your back . " He helped a lot Hank when this one began to be...weak.The old man is very touched :

" No don't worry kid i used to it and i live just accros this street.But really thank you you are very kind."

Connor is a little sad but accept the decline : "Take care of you."

" Hey don't worry son " Connor's eyes began wide.. _" **son"**_   " I'm still strong despite my age.You have to take care of you too,don't think about the others all the time..I mean..Your eyes..I've never seen that kid.I hope i'll see you soon and better " He said with a little smile and leave letting Connor thoughtful.

The next day,after she,felt,saw Connor,Leslie is on the phone with her mom in her hotel room.She talk about her days a Detroit how is she doing and of course,Connor :

" Mom i can't believe it when i saw him..He is real...He is really there and so..Beautiful..I didn't even saw totally his face but..He seems so alone and lost..It's gonna be okay..I'll try to find him.Yes....I'll be fine mom..Yes i've met really nice people,humans or deviants..They are all kind.I try to take less medications but if i feel anxiety,i take one pill.Everything i need to take." She try to fight her tears :

" I love you so much mom,i'll call you everyday i promise..And i know you will too.Yes i hope i will see him again.Really hope so.This is what i wanted..To find him but i don't want to spy him and and do a mistake..All that i know is that he still here,alive....Yes i have to go.I love you mom..."

She hangs up.She know that what it's very important to her mom is her well-being.She understand but now,she only think about Connor.And if he felt be followed ? and if..No..No that.No " What if " it doesn't help at all.

She then see the sun come out and she smile,kinda pleased :

" Alright..I'm gona take some juice and i'll see then...." _Be strong Leslie..Be strong._

Well no..Not just some juice,but Orange juice with cake and coffee.Just delicious.George himself gave to her the breakfast.The lunch room is kinda calm and Leslie try to enjoy it.But just one " fucking " pretty head with so warm chocolate eyes haunt her mind.She heard then a woman say to her husband :

" Yes it's a really lovely hotel..But i don't like the curtain because they are red..You know i don't like this color.." Her tone was contraried.

" I know darling.."

She smile at the " Darling " but she can feel sadness in this woman's voice.

She clean her table and she thank George who see her preoccupation :

" Are you alright girly ? Don't worry about the price if this is the problem.."

She smile touched and decide to be sincere with him :

" No..It's just..I have to see someone and it's gonna be delicate i think..I just..Love him and i hope he is okay."

Love him..Yes he is so important to her and he doesn't know that.

 _" Hello my name is Connor i'm the Android send by Cyberlife..." " I like dogs."_ She laugh slightly remembing all these words...

Yes now there is a place she dreams to be....The DPD.And she goes,trying to find it...She ask to some people where is it,and she see it.

This is there...Where Hank and Connor worked...

" Whoua...." She can't prevent by curiosity to enter in it and nothing changed.The same reception desk..the same noice...And mostly the " Honor " with Cops..Detectives..Lieutenants deceaded.She see Fowler...And Hank...

" Hello Hankie." She said with a little smile.There is not Connor picture..Surely because he is still Alive.That make her so sad to see Hank....And GAVIN ??? What a dumb face he has.....She try to not laugh seeing him...No he is dead.Respect.From what is he dead ? ..She wonder..

She see then all these desk..This is so strange..God she need some water from all these emotions.She take some glass from water dispenser and drink gladly.And if Connor was already here ?.....But what for ?...Maybe for Hank..Maybe he will come..

" Ok ok Leslie Sit down.It's okay." She take a chair et rest a little.The fact is..In this place,she imagine Connor walking everywhere.It was his second home surely...She take a deep breath..And the next minutes gonna changes...

Connor enter in the DPD and see that nothing really changed.Except obviously some detectives...He didn't came here since Hank take his retirement..He didn't want to keep to wrok here without him.He just wanted to take care of him,and of course Sumo's death was a true shock to them...Connor had been really strong to deal with all of this.He see the receptionnist..The same one..The same girl and she smile to him like she recognize him.He does the same..A simple little smile.

He comes to her and say respectfully : You remember me...

" Yes..You always cames here to see Lieutenant Anderson.I'm so sorry."

Connor try to hide his pain : Thank you..Maybe his desk ..

" It's still here.Nobody wanted to remplace it.Lieutenent Anderson was really loved here.."

" I know.Can i go see it ? " This is so important to him to see it again..But maybe he don't have permission anymore..He doesn't work here now..

" Of course you can."

All the place remember him and he still have acces to go anywhere he wants..

" Thank you.." 

He was about to goes to the desk but feel like a powerful presence all around him.He stop brutally and his LED stay red.But this is not Amanda in his mind or something dangerous...It's different ..He turn and see a girl looking at him like he was a treasure..He only see her hazel eyes full of emotions.He feel hypnotized like his stone eyes was engraved to hers.. and he _really_ don't like this...His blue heart beat fastly,perturbed by her gaze and she whispers with a little smile : " Hey..." her voice was trembling and weak.Connor doesn't what to do,how to handle this stupid situation and just nobbed to her with difficulty and leave to the desk as fast he can.

That's it..Leslie saw his eyes...She just stay here and wait do to something.She need some more water right now....

Connor find directly Hank's desk.All is empty of course..There is only lest his golden plaque where is engraved **" Lt.Anderson "** Connor touch it delicatly and sit down on the chair.

" Hi Connor." The deviant raise his grey eyes and see a detective look at him with empathy.

" I'm glad to meet you.We all heard about you and Lieutenant Anderson."

" I know..I know...I'm very touched that he is not forgetten...He was the best..."

_"The best to me..."_

" I'm sorry to say that but...Your eyes..."

Connor smirk and reply quickly : Yes they are grey as my heart..."

He feel guilty by what he just say : I didn't mean to be rude ..I don't know what's goin on...."

" It's ok i understand..I leave you alone " The detective smile and Connor close his eyes insulted himself with every name in the world.For once Gavin would say the good word..." _I can really be a plastic asshole.."._

The detective see how much Connor is mad at himself and try to reassure him :

" It's ok Connor..Don't worry.It was a real plasure to talk to you " And the detective get back to work.Connor give a little smile and just look at the golden plaque.But he still feel this presence near him and he turn seeing this girl.She look at him and smile to him warmly.

Nervous he take fastly a piece of paper and a pencil and scribble anything,in a extreme quick way to vent his frustration

" _She is not here..She is not here...."_

He is completly confused..He ignore if he talk about Amanda or this girl.He didn't scanned her..He couldn't do it..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor is totally perturbed poor baby boy but we can see his strengh slowly come back..  
> I hope you love Leslie ^^ she just want to be with Connor ..We get that ^^
> 
> Sorry mostly about my english..


	4. Him and Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Leslie meet at last....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter my dear reader and mostly Connor's lovers.And yes i love this boy so much and i hope you will live this chapter :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAI0QJMyc-w here is the ost you can listen ^^

Connor stay for a while,seated on Hank's chair,and for a moment ,the world seems to stop around him...He scans his tension..

_**(stress level 28 %)** _

There was worse...He scans also his eyes,his pupils **_"None color"_**..but none malfunction.Everything is in his brain..He know that he will return to Jericho,so Markus can check his circuits mostly if they touched by the " Amanda syndrome "..Now that he remember,since a very long time,he almost killed Markus on the podium just behind him,he was totally controlled by Amanda but he could escape from the zen garden with the escape route.. _" we never know "_ like Elijah Kamski said..Without that he would killed Markus,despite the fact he was a deviant he was still a danger..And no one knew..Except Hank.And Hank hugged him.Proud on him.  
But Amanda was never really destroyed...He "paused" her.That's all.And live a peaceful life as much that possible with his dad and his dog..

He remember how try to stay calm by some technique than Hank teached to him when he heard little steps and little voice :

_"Connor ? "_

He turn and see her again.This girl.this human girl.This is the very first time in all his existence that a human girl come to him.He feel like they are alone how much he is intrigued by her naturally human gaze.And her pink cheek...

He stand up slowly and walk slowly to her,his LED is yellow,and he ask frowing :

" I have never saw you before..Right ? "

" That's right..You don't know me but i do..I mean.."

He can't analyse her.. ** _" damn it.."_**   but he can see her nervosity,she looks likes she's gonna fall,so he try to calm her down :

" Alright.Slow down.You must to answers to somes questions..I can't scan you..I don't know why..Are you send by someone..By Cyberlife ? "

His voice become like robotic,and cold and his grey eyes doesn't help.He didn't want to be like that to her but he wanted to be sure.She looks so much like the most innocent person he ever saw..

" No no ! please don't ever think that..I don't spy you or anything i'm sorry if i disturb you..I'm just a human..Nothing more..And i wanted to see you..My name is Leslie and..I'm so happy to see you..to talk to you..

_" Happy ?...She is happy ? I make someone i doesn't know happy ?....What is like to be happy. i don't remember..."_

God she is so emotive ..No need to scans her to understand that.

" It's okay..I get it.You know who i am and i wanted to be sure about you..I am.I trust you Leslie "

He pronouse her name for so many reasons..To assure her that he really trust her,to be more formal,and from the moment he said her name..." Everything in his world changed ".

He take a chair and put it near to Hank's :

" Sit down.You want some coffee ? "

" Yes with pleasure thank you..hum with three sugars please..." She accept it with a big warm smile." I love coffee."

" Hm hm...Don't be addict to that.." He goes to the cafeteria continuing to gabbing about caféine,and sugar...Leslie found him so adorable.

Connor see the coffee machine and remember this awful moment with Gavin,bulling him and rejecting the cup...His LED become red and he try to not break the machine from the stress..

_**( stress level 34 % )** _

**( Caffeine,sugar,diabetes risk...)**

No too much with what she drink.She should take off the coffee with all this sugar if she has such nervosity.  
He return to the desk where he see her waiting for him like a little girl.He give to her to gobelet and has again flash back when Gavin rejected the coffee...But she take it softly,and she thanks him with so much affection.

" I also love hot chocolate but without sugars " She seems now so relaxed drinking something she seems to like ( But coffee is unhealty..) with him.

" I only drink thirium i can't know what taste hot chocolate can have..."

" What taste has Thirium ? " She ask with such interest,he keep his confused look and answers remembering he said the same thing to Hank :

" Blueberry..."

_" Oh Jesus Connor stop to lick that you didn't need it !!! "_

_" I always need to analyse it Lieutenent and beside..." He smile mischievous " It taste good ,like blueberry."_

_" Oh god jesus fucking kill me..."_

" So it taste good " A awkward silence was deafening and Connor just look his hands..He felt her presence and he couldn't breathe...Just now,he wish she could go away...But he doesn't want to hurt her.He see discretly that she touch very gently Hank's plaque and he feel sadness in his mechanical heart. He take it back quickly and she slighty jump :

"I'm sorry..." He squeeze the plaque againt his chest and reply softly :

" Stop to be always sorry...I was like that before and it's annoyed Hank.." She understand what he meant..But it was like she touched someting so personnal..Something that belong only to him and Hank.And yet he stay so gentle..

" You know Hank also do you ? " She just nobbed,her hazel eyes full of kindess. " And Sumo..So what.. You know everything about my existence ? " He try to stay calm when his LED become red.

Now this is her turn to reassure him and instinctively she put gently her hands on his arms..It's hard for Connor to keep control face to her act :

" Connor you know that i'll never hurt you . Never i swear it. "

" And..You know Markus..Jericho ? " He ask all these question,keeping to squeeze the golden plaque. " Everything about Detroit ? "

" Yes..Well not everything about Detroit but the most important.What Markus did for the deviants,the revolution,all the history that he created. "

" And me.All the things that i did before i was a deviant,i've hunted all of them.. many are dead because of me...." Simon.."

" Connor it was the orders by Cyberlife but not your choice it's was not your fault..And you choose to be a deviant and to be free.This is what is important."

Hank said the same things to him when he felt so guilty...

He can't understand her.She is full of mystery but she is a human :

" _Why me_ ? Like you said,Markus changed everything...Why to you want to see me ? "

He is not so important..Not like Markus..He was important to Hank and Sumo but that's all.And it was enough for him.Now that they are not on this earth anymore..He is alone and not very useful.

" I want tot be your friend." She can't say more for now.This is so simple and sincere.Nothing to do about famous,leader of Jericho,being the savior of deviants...Just be friend with him.  
If he could,he would shut down right now.This is too much to him for now.The way she comes in his life.A human girl and a deviant..

He stand up fastly and reply harsly despite himself : 

" I can't be a friend...I..I can't be a friend right now.Sorry."

She stand also but slowly,and assure to him as his friend :

" It's okay.I don't ask you anything...I'm your friend Connor.You have to know that..You are not alone."

She give him a smile again...Alone..This is what he was in his blue heart since such a long time.How he can be a friend with..her ? Beside he doesn't want to be a danger to this human girl who seems to love life,enjoy hot chocolate..So simple things.And mostly who looks so joyful when she look at him.He can't be indifferent to her,friend or not.

" Do you live somewhere here ?..I mean you have a bed i hope.."

" My family is far away..I came to Detroit since few days.I kinda love take the bus..And watch the world around me.I love simple things like you can see.This is what it help me to cling to life generally..."

_"No...Please don't be depressed girl...Not in front of me i can't.... you are strong i can see it no need to analyse it "_

" I sleep at the Hotel. "

" Hotel ? " He come closer to her intrigued " Alone ?..It can be dangerous out there..."

" It's okay,it's not dangerous this is the one that is near to the station you know it right ? "

Oh yes he know it.But just imagine her with all these odd mans..The same kind there is at the bars..God she must be very brave and resourceful.She seems so strong and fragile in the same time.As a deviant now,he feel too much all her being and he want to scream to her..His LED is red...And she notice it :

" Are you okay..Do you want me to go Connor ?....She get it.

" Just...Be careful okay ? "

**_( stress level 60 % )_ **

And he see suddenly Amanda and her cold glance.Instinctively he say to her :

" You have to go..yes.. you have to.."

She looks very worried but he is forced to be harsh to her :

" I can't be a friend right now.I know you are here ,thank you."

He reject her..God he didn't want to.But Amanda is in his brain..And this girl upset him.Leslie is ready to go but before to leave she say these words with determination :

" Yes Connor i'm here with you.No matter what."

She respect his request and goes outside looking at to him gently.  
From the moment she is not here anymore,Connor feel like something cold...Empty around and inside him.But he realize that cops,detectives,people was there all along their conversation.They keep to work..He just felt like there was just him and her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reading , comments and kudos ! Connor and Leslie will meet again that's sure even if Amanda is here,ready to hurt our Connor.But he is NOT Alone !!! even Hank will always be here.


	5. A new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor find Markus,ready to get help against Amanda....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweet readers i'm glad to post this new chapter enjoy it !

At the Jericho' s warehouse that's look like a Hospital,Markus stay at his office kinda worried when he see the state of Toby, a damaged deviant by malformation from abuse of his former ower...There were so many like this.Since this cruelty,Toby has important thirium drop.

" That's Toby it is ? " He hear Josh near to the door. " And on top of that,he looks like Simon.."

" He still need some transfusion.I hope there is still compatible ones in the box...

" It's gonna be okay Markus.I'm sure Toby can survive and we have everything for that." Josh,still so calm and positive.It's make Markus smile.

" Yes he is very brave...That's must be so painful.Even North has some attachement to him."

Josh snort : I don't know how you did that,but you've made North more soft and gentle..Maybe this is your eyes or your " Jesus " side.

" Maybe both." Markus keep smiling." But i wish do more for all of them.They are like my responsability." He finally whispers : And i need to see one of them..The most unique to me."

" Please Makus don't let you grieve like that and don't work too much.Mostly this is not a work,but your place,your goal."

" This is why it's so important to me and you know that Josh."

Josh sign and comfort his friend putting his hand on his shoulder :

" I know.About Toby he will be alright,we will gave him the good dose of thirium , the best one."

Markus is silent but totaly agree about the case of Toby.

" Thank you Josh for everything.To be here."

" Just one question Markus..I try to understand how you see Connor as unique...Maybe we all are..But.."

" Connor lost so much in his being..Something i can't say right now if i am wrong.But about his eyes..There was something special in him literally and it's just gone..Something like a light..I don't know..."

Norh see Markus and Josh perturbed and come to them :

" Markus ?...Do you know if we have some Thirium for Toby..He is pretty bad right now..."

Markus try to come around and answer :

" Yes we're gonna check..Do you want to take care of him ? " He ask with a little smile.North roll her eyes :

" Yes,sure i'll do..."

North get back to Toby who is laying on a bed,she is full of bags of Thirium and turn the monitor on.Some tube are connected to Toby's damaged body who seems really to suffer.

" We have enough of thirum for some days alright ? "

God he looks like Simon.Toby smile of relief when he feel thirium enter in his body.The blue liquide flows through the tube.

" Good work North." Say Josh behind her.

" This is our place now..Help the others."

Josh raise his eyes and see Connor who watch curious and intrigued all these deviants and humans work like a real team.It's just amazing.Josh sigh and whispers to North :

" Didn't you realize then when we see him,we really _only see_ him..."

" Yes." She said with a amused smile " he can be easily noticed."

North join Connor :

" Well glad to see you precious." 

" I'm not that precious...." Connor can't prevent to be embarassed.He know he is waited here.Always.

" Please Connor you really don't imagine how much you are for so many people,i just admit it now."

" Thank you North...Jericho becomes so important i can see that..You all have really made something here...And this is why i really need your help."

" Well i know someone who will be very happy to see you."

He know she talk about Markus and he give a little smile.Even if his grey eyes show simply sadness .

" Where is he ? "

 

Connor goes slowly all upstair where he find Markus on a balcony.It's just beautiful.It's so quiet and serene,the sky is radiant even almost golden..He can't prevent himself to imagine Hank..Cole and Sumo at heaven..Happy...He hope so much that it's real.Even if the fact that Hank can be happy without him can hurt sometimes...But he really just want his dad to find happiness again..And then he saw _her_ face...Leslie.So full of life and emotions..He close his eyes taking a deep breath even if he know that he doesn't breath but he need it..He can see Markus watching the view and he doesn't want to disturb him...But he come to him :

" Markus ? "

The leader turn and smile immediatly :

"Connor you're here i'm so glad ! " he put his hand on Connot's shoulder showing his friendship and support.Connor is touched :

" I promised it.Are you okay ? you seemed so pensive..."

Markus laugh lightly : I'm fine,i'm always like that but that's me to ask you how do you feel..About.."

" Amanda.Yes i know." Connor's tone become more bitter,showing his concern." I'm sorry..So sorry for the last time..I'm not like that..I didn't want to yell i didn't know what's happened ! "

" Connor shh it's okay and yes you know it.This is Amanda.You are not like that i know.Look at me ." Connor do it, his grey eyes looks like so much stones. " We'll do everything to help you."

The poor boy try to smile,fearful.But his trust toward Markus surpass all his feelings.

He look at again the sky : That's so beautiful here...

" Yes i came here a lot and it's really benefical."

" Do you think that.. ? " it's so hard for Connor to talk about this to Markus , he doesn't want to upset him because of Carl.But Markus guess easily :

" I'm sure of it.Connor i feel it for Carl and you also feel it for Hank and Sumo." A his dog's name,Connor smile." This is why you have to be helped and mostly to not be alone anymore.Don't do this to yourself.Think about you and your family.They will always be here."

Connor stay silent,full of thoughts.His LED is between yellow ans red.He doesn't want to disappointed Hank if..He is really somewhere,keeping a eye on him.

"I have to fight.." He said with his shaking voice. " Hank..."

" I know i know but mostly Connor do it for yourself.Alright ?"

Connor nob and Markus proud of him take him softly by his shoulders :

" We're gonna find a way."

At the Markus's office,Connor stare at a snow globe.This is the first time he see this wonderful creation.Despite there is somethink looking like snow and it's remind him..Amanda..It's just beautiful and soothing.

" This is a gift from North . Sometimes she's surprise me."

Connor smile but say nothing.He take it slowly and shake it.It's just magic.Connor looks like a child discovering something new.

" Connor..How do you feel really..In your head..Choose the good words."

Connor put the globe and answer softly :

" I..This is so painful..I can feel her,she calls me,she treath me..She is just a creation and i thought that i have destroyed her.." Connor reveal the truth terrified :

" She wanted that i kill you on the podium when you talk to the deviants after the revolution..She try to control me but i found the way to escape..Markus i've tried to kill you..You could be dead ! '

His LED stay red and he began to panic but he couldn't keep the truth when we watch this man who is nothing but his friend.A true loyal friend.

Markus is horrified but for Connor :

" Please Connor don't be mad to yourself..I can imagine how much it's was a nightmare for you..But now you are here,you are a victim and i'll help you.That's all.Now there is two things.."

" Yes ?...What is it ? " Connor is so scared..

" About your brain,there is a process to detect Amanda with a monitor.We will connect you to this machine and..You will be in your mind."

" At the zen garden." Connor understand " i have to find her.."

" You won't be alone.All of us,we will accompagny you.You will be between this world and the zen garden."

" Alright." Connor began to be more strong and determinated.He won't be alone.And this is his fight.He must keep control.

" And what the other thing ? " 

" Your eyes..I feel like i can't do anything.." Markus seems so lost and useless,usually he can help anyone mostly his friends...But god Connor..

" You can't resolve everything Markus " Said Connor with sadness but comprehension." You already do a lot for me..I'll get used by my eyes."

Connor is so brave.Markus always knew that.

" All i know about it,is that it's depends on you.And about what you feel.What do you feel Connor ? "

Connor stare at the snow globe and answers :

" I just want to be with him..I miss him so much.."

Markus try to not cry :

" I know ..But please Connor fight..Fight for him.And find a new hope.I'm sure you'll find it "

Connor stay lost in his thought.How can he find hope..Where ? How ?...Hank found hope again in him how much he was depressed after Cole's death.And now,Connor is depressed but he can't find hope..He just can't....

" Connor please just..Don't do anything bad alright ? Please..."

Connor look at Markus with his empty eyes and nob :

" Let's go Markus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Connor and Markus's friendship and well our android boy must be very brave for what will happen next...I hope you love my story ^^
> 
> Thank you for kudos,comments it's very important !


	6. Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie goes to the church to pray for Connor and herself....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....My dear readers this chapter is very very special to me.And i really hope you will love it.I'm sorry for my english and maybe i'm sorry if my story is kinda sad.
> 
> Here the music to listen where the writing is in bold type : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN0QUHwnvMs

For a long moment,after she lived the most beautiful minutes of her life,Leslie walk slowly watching the town.She is so moved,distressed..In fact there is no word.It was like a dream..Finally she break down and cry with all her strengths,could no longer control her emotions.She is against the wall and cry..Cry...This is something she do a lot to release her body,her head,in her life she was so strong,hide her feelings,affront cruelty from the others..From the life.She was strong when she was with him..like his was surely.He was so beautiful,his face..his soul.All his being is magnificent.She really saw him.

  
And yes..She was his grey eyes,it's was impressive,she just felt sorry for him.There is must a reason that he lost his precious warm chocolat eyes.But even his these grey eyes,he stay beautiful.Nothing changed.But she know,she understand what's happened..Why he lost this clarity.Hank's death.His grieving..His loneliness..  
She didn't say anything to him about his eyes,she didn't want to hurt him..She didn't have to talk about it.  
And now what ? She saw him and she just want one thing,find him and take him in her arms,hug him and promise him that everything will be fine.But does he want to see her again ? Maybe not...He didn't feel well with her..She didn't want that.

  
She whispers in her sobs : "Please forgive me...Oh god..Connor..My Connor.."

She doesn't believe in God generally,for so many reasons she really couldn't have faith anymore,she prayed so much in ther life,without any success..And yet she is a fighter.But when she notice the beautiful church,she just want to go in there..She knows the deviants take refuge for a while after the explosion.  
More she comes closer to the church,more she hear these mysterious religious songs.She open the door and she is overwhelmed by the beauty of all these candles,illuminating the church.Some people pray,humans..Deviants..She touch the holy water and put some on her forehead.  
She move toward the Virgin Mary and light a candle.She remember all these time she prayed,light so many candles.She thought for a moment that " God " heard her...But then it betrayed her..If this "God " really exist.But again this time she needs a miracle..Something to comfort her.To stay strong.She close her eyes,hoping someone or something keep a eye on her.She always feel this effect.And she cry.She pray for her,as usual..Her family.She pray for her life.And now she light a anothers candle.For him.Connor.This is all she can do for now.  
She put his candle next to hers.Like it was eternal.She already did it once with..The man she loved.And he was with her this day.And now she is alone.  
She close her eyes and pray for Connor.  
She then sit on a bench and allows herself to be transported by the religious music and the atmosphere.A male deviant is placed next to her and confess to her easily :

" I'm so happy to be here.So grateful. I am a deviant since a very long time but each day ...This is a happiness to me.Thanks to him.Connor.He came to all of us at the Cyberlife Tower,ready to risk his existence..He did it.I never forger.Since i have faith..Faith to him..Faith to Markus and faith to every gods in this worlds....This church is my home."  
Leslie let him talk,so touched by his speech.

" I feel your sadness..You are a very special human.I see it."

" About Connor...I see his face right now.I want to be here for him but i'm afraid to not be strong enough..I have lost so many people..I even almost lost myself in my life..I don't want to lose him too now that i found him.He helped me..But he doesn't know it."

" Do you love him ? "

Leslie smile miserably,tears dropping on her cheeks :

" I've loved so much..Too much..I'm ready to everything..He is in my heart."

" But..What do you want first at all ? "

" Happy..I just want to be happy."

She close her eyes praying so much it can happen.The deviant smile and say to her softly :

" It will be okay.You have a extraordinay force.It's not for nothing."

She nobs quickly :

" Thank you.Thank you so much for your words."

" If Connor didn't wake me up..We wouldn't meet here you and i.Nothing is no sense.You are human but you are unique.Keep to pray.This is your home here."

**After these last words,he let her in her thoughts,and she gets up going to the altar and pray with all her heart.**

**At the same time,Connor accompagnied by Markus,enter in a room and see a bed with several monitors.Markus encourages him with his soft gaze.Even if he is afraid,Connor is determinated for Hank..For himself and even for these hazel eyes,to not let Amanda completly destroy him.**   
**He lay down on the bed and see all the family of Jericho,connect him to the machine,placing some patch on his head.He close his stone eyes...Praying that everything will be alright.He think about Hank....**   
**Even separated,Connor and Leslie does the same thing in the same moment.Praying for their existence.Leslie surrounded by candles and Connor surrounded by machines ready to goes back to the Zen Garden.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your support,kudos and comments,thank you to read my story.


	7. Body and Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor must affront Amanda at the Zen Garden while Markus and his team try to help him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears readers, it take me more time to write this chapter for many reasons but here it is and i hope you will love it :)

Connor hear monitor's sounds,like some electrocardiogram.He open his eyes, and see himself be connected everywhere..His head,his arms,his chest,his legs.Markus is above him,with a sad look :

" I'm sorry..This is the only way Connor."

" I know...It will be okay.What i have to do ? "

" You have to close your eyes,be focus on your stress level,your brain fonction.When we'll put on this button,You will automatically answers.Progressively,you will be there.But you will hear us.Don't let go Connor alright ? "

The instructions are very clear.But Connor try to handle his anxiety.

" I understand." He stare at the ceilling and Markus press on his LED.The colors are between Yellow and Red as usual.He want so much to see..Some blue.Connor move his eyes and see then Toby giving him a smile.But to him this is Simon...

" Be focus Connor.." Say Markus.Connor look at him with sad grey eyes and say softly :

" If i don't come back...I want to thanks all of you not matter what will happen."

" No Connor you will be back i promise.Trust me.Don't be afraid."

But He is so scared.He can't eradicate this fear.He want so much to be with Hank and Sumo again..Be loved,be protected...He must thank about them..Think about Hank...Hank...Hank...Hank...  
He close his eyes and focus on his system.Markus look at him deeply and signal to Josh to put the machine on.The monitor's sound signal that all Connor's system is for now normal.

Markus look into Connor who has eyes closed and doesn't move anymore :

" Connor do you hear me ? "

Automatically,Connor answer with a robotic voice :

" Affirmative."

" Report your lavel stress." Everyone is tensed,mostly Norh who is rather impressed to see Connor in that state.And also seeing Markus keeping his composure.

" Stress Level 50 %, hight risk." Still with this monotone and robotic voice.They know that on this bed,only Connor's body is actually with them..Him,began to goes to the Zen Garden.

" Markus..What's going on exactly ? " Ask Josh worried.

" I hope he won't be far away..Once there,he will give us a signal.For now we check his state functional ."

He watch the monitor and see Connor's state circuits.They are not damaged for now.

" Report your brain function . "

" Operational function."

Markus come closer to Connor,hoping receive something different :

" Connor...Do you hear me ? "

A long silence continues..Very long and stressful.

 

Connor find himself brutally to the Zen Garden.This is the night.It's so cold with all this snow.He began quickly to be chilled.He try to not panic and hear Markus's voice :

" Markus i hear you ! I am...Damn it... this is so cold..."

 

On the other side,they are alerted by audible signal from the machine.Markus smile relieved :

 

" Alright.He can hear me.Connor we are with you don't worry."

All of them are ready to help him if he is in danger.

 

Connor walk slowly,his foots pressed in the snow.He is so cold but he try to keep moving.This place must disappear.She must disappear.

" Where are you Amanda...."

He see her then away,he recognize totally her figure.this is so creepy now....He feel like now he can't move on,he is paralysed and frozen.

" I'm not scared..I'm not..."

 

Noises from the monitor accelarates.They all guess that Connor found Amanda..Or she found him.

" Keep to fight Connor . " Command Markus.Connor's body respond and say automatically :

"  Stress raised Level 60 %, not damaged circuits low tempétarue. "

" Is he cold ? " Ask North showing her concern.

" Surely." Markus try to keep his calm to help Connor.He can just support him and keep a eye on his fonctional state.But Connor can quickly die...

" Connor listen to me,as much you can,don't let go but if it get worse you have to back to us."

A sign is heard from the monitor.Connor heard him.

 

" I understand.I can see her Markus.It's so cold here.."

He can hear not her horrible voice resonant in his head.

" You knew that i would find you Connor.You know that i 'm here...You still know how to escape..But i control you Connor.I can now."

_" No she can't..She can't ! "_

Connor try to move and yell full of anger :

" You won't deactivate me Amanda ! i won't let you !

" Oh please don't lie yourself." She smile cruelly. " You want to be deactivated because you have not reason to exist.Not anymore.Your eyes prove it."

" That's...Not you.."

" Of course not.It's you.Connor be realistic.Why are you here ? For none reasons anymore.."

" No..Don't say it.."

But Amanda want to torture Connor mentally :

" The only reasons why you were created is to hunt deviants.And now ,you as a deviant, you destroy slowly yourself...Mostly since his death.."

" DON'T SAY IT ! " Yell Connor,his eyes full of tears,his LED furiously red. _" i can't hear this.."_

Amanda smile sardonic and move to Connor.He feel so much anger and distress.

" Don't you dare say his name.Don't you dare say any word about him.."

" You can't do anything against me Connor.If only my only option was just to deactivate you.No.It will be more longer and painful."

Connor got scared and try to alert Markus.

 

Markus notice the stressful sign for the monitor and Connor's body react :

"  Stress Level 90 % "

" Connor come back ! "

Markus can't shake him our touch him,it can be dangerous for himself and Connor.

 

Connor hear Markus and try to not pay attention to Amanda anymore.She understand that he try to leaving.

" No Connor..You are mine.You will not be able to rid yourself of me for a long time."

" You are nothing..You are not real..You are just holograms in my mind..Leave me alone.."

From the moment Connor leave he heard these last words from Amanda :

" And who is she ? "

 

Connor wakes up brutally under his friends totally paniqued.He feel like he suffocate by fear or sufferring.He doesn't know.

" Connor it's gonna be okay ! " they disconnect him all his body from the monitor and he can move.North put her hand on his back to comfort him.

Connor try to breathe but it's so painful...

" It was maybe a bad idea...I'm sorry Connor...I shouldn't have.."

Connor interrupted him,his breath irregular :

" No...it needs to be done. " He look at his friends,his eyes are still grey " I had to see her..She is a real danger..I always knew from the moment i was a deviant.She want to destroy me..Completly."

" You didn't let it happen..We'll find a way to make her disappear ! "

Connor seems to be defeatist.Make her disappear ? She is like a piece of his mind.Literally.He can push her for a while...But she's still here .

" And if there is nothing we can do..Nothing i can do.."

" Connor..For a long time,she didn't show up.Why ? "

" Because i was happy.I was with.." Connor low his head " With Hank..And Sumo."

" They were the most important thing in your life.Nothing was matter than them.So your mind was focus on your family.I'm so..Sorry to say all of that Connor...But you have to be happy again.This is surely the only way to make Amanda disappear."

Connor look at him, his eyes full of tears and fear.He doesn't know how to be happy anymore.Hank knew everything...Even Amanda guessed the problem and she manipulates him.He must not give up..There must be..Something...And then he remember..What Amanda said..About her...  
Her...These hazel eyes..

Markus notice that Connor's gaze changed.He seems less sad and think about something else.Connor put his hand on Markus's arm and said to all Jerico's team with a little tired smile :

" Thank you for everything you've done.I'll be back..I have something to do."

Markus smile and ask : How do you feel,about your state ? "

" My circuits are not damaged,my thirium pressure is normal,Stress level 30 %."

" Biocomponent ? "

Connor analyse slowly all his body.Markus help him.Not internal bleeding.

" You did well Connor."

Connor smile to him wih grateful.But still a forced little smile.

He leave the room with his friends accompagnied him.Yes he know they are his friends.And someone wait for him.A human female.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to give me kudos and comments,i try my best to write well , mostly that i'm very tired lately but i don't want to give up.


	8. Be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor need Leslie...But he doesn't accept how much he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers Connor's lovers.First i'm sorry about my english mostly that i'm not good to write the robotic side of Connor when he scan or analyse like so many does and i want to say to them : bravo :) and it's kinda hard to write our sweet boy as a deviant without hank but...No...No spoils ! enjoy this chapter when he join this dear female human.

Under the rain,Connor contemplate the Hostel where Leslie is housed.Usually,he use his coin to lower his stress

_( Stress Level 40 % )_

Yes...He used this precious coin but he gived it to Hank.He doesn't why but the thing we wanted after what's happen at the zen Garden...Is the see her again.And forgive himself for his behavior the last time.She know his and seems really to be attached to him..How...How it can be possible.Just the thought to think about her,his emotionnal system is kinda confused.But she is a good person.No need to analyse her..Gadly because technically he can't.One day..He will talk about it to Markus....One day......  
After a long moment of doute,he whispers :

" It is a really good idea Hank ? " Of course there is none response.He try to not cry.He wish much to have Hank next to him and encourage him.But he feel his presence everywhere.He sniffle saying : " Yes,i'm not used to do that...Talk to a girl..I just wanted to be with you..I'm sorry...Maybe you wanted i have someone..A friend..Even a female friend..Human or deviant i don't know.....I wanted to be a good son for you Hank this is all that's matters to me."

But if Hank was here as a good dad he would say to him to go the bed first ,and to talk to this girl the next day after a good night.But now...He is alone the night.He doesn't want to be alone.

He heard now some weak step and see a android female coming slowly to him.She is totally damaged.He stay stoic but careful.What can he do ? He doesn't want to hurt her or worsen her state.She has grey eyes like him...No....She finally fall on the ground like a rag doll.He kneel to her and she whispers crying with her rototic voice : _" I'm s..so saaad....."_ Connor feel his blue heart beat really fast and he is so scared.She look at him and touch delicatly his cheek :

" Fire..I can see..Fire..It's so warm...Don't be s..s...cared..You will be.re...re...Reborn " and she shutdown. She was like Lucy.He close his eyes and sent a message to Markus about this poor deviante,touching his LED.  
She has grey eyes like him..And what if he will become like because she was sad...Like he is.

No ....No....He have to see her....

He look one last time the dead deviante...This is so hard....And goes slowly to the Hostel.On the door there is write : Androids are not allowed.But the message is torn.Things changed.But Connor never respect this rules anyway even when he was..Just a machine.

He open the door and hear some soft jazz music.Hank loved this so much.The receptionnist see him and his gaze is lighten when he notice that Connor is a deviant.But he seems so lost...Connor smile to him politely and timidly.

" Do you need something my boy ? "

" Yes..I need to see a girl..I man i have to talk to her..Her name is Leslie."

From these words,the man seems scared and sad.Connor can't prevent himself to analyse it.His name is George.He is totally clean.And seems so kind.

" You heart beast fastly..."

" I'm...Scared for her..."

Connor is really intrigued :

" Why ? I won't hurt her..Never." He swear it sincerely.George smile :

" No it's that..Poor girl i didn't tell her again that she can't stay here anymore..She can't pay her chamber...I don't want to make her homeless...No..."

Connor feel like a heavy pound on his chest.He raise his head where there is chambers and say softly :

" She really can't stay here anymore ? " George began to cry :

" I'm so a monster."

Connor look at him and put his hand on his arm saying kindly :

" No you are not.I know monsters.You take care for her.It will be okay."

Goerge see all the kindness all the vulnerability from this boy..

" Thank you..What is your name ? "

" My name is Connor."

" Such a pleasure Connor...I hope you'll find happinnes..You totally deserve it."

_( Stress Level 40 % )_

" Thank you.... "

Connor scan the door where is Leslie.He hate that...Act like a android with her...Sometimes,at the beginning of course,Hank was perturbed by his robotic side and finally he accepted him body and soul.Like his son.Leslie is another person..And he need to see her otherwise he would kill himself to find hank.Go to hell Amanda....

He knock softly on the door and it's open some seconds later.Right now,Leslie smile,full of joy and and throw herself into his arms :

" Oh god Connor ! " 

Connor's system is on alert and his level stress raise to 70 %,his LED become bright red like he gonna literally explose a thousand pieces.He doesn't hug her,he stay just petrified.Leslie notice is and stand back seeing his state :

" Oh no no no i'm sorry forgive me...Don't die okay ? I didn't want to.."

Connor close his eyes mecanically and open them again feeling a little better and reassure this so emotive girl :

" I'm fine..I don't get used to..Such affection.No anymore.I won't die don't worry " He say to her neutral .This is what it's insane between them.She calm him.Then he calm her.And inversely again and again.And beside there is some problems..he have to annonce her that she must leave the hostel.George was embarrased to not be handle to do it.Connor understood.But yes it's still hard now he know how much Leslie is emotive...Fragile....Like him.But face to him,she is joyful to see him,listening some music...He is curious and listen to it without analyse it.

" Do you like it ? " She ask sweetly.He smile like and say :

" I like music.This is the most beautiful creation in this world.It's joyful.."

" Well i love all kind of music except maybe opera,but i love pop,rock,Jazz,music from movies...."

And she speak full of life.She is the first human with so much ..Light in her eyes.It's amazing.And he was like that with Hank.She seems like a little girl like he was like a little boy .

" I'm sorry i talk to much...I'm very glad you're here " there don't say i'm full of happiness or anything like that..." Do you want to sit down ? "

He nob and sit on the bed and began to be upset by everything he have to say...His LED is between red and yellow...God never blue.Leslie notice his behavior immediatly :

" Connor what's wrong ? There is something you need to tell me ? " She join him worried.

" I must be careful..." _**( Alert...Alert...Panic raised,level stress 50 %)**_ He decide to stay neutral to not be brutal :

" I saw George and.." He low his head watching his hands...He feel so pathetic right now.Mostly when she look at him full of concern. " He said that..You can't stay here." Here that's it.Neutral....And pathetic.Leslie try to speak but Connor keep to talk :

" You don't have enough money.I'm sorry." He is sincerely.Leslie seems upset and Connor look at her to reassure her :

" I'm sorry alright but..You can live at Hank's house..." He close his eyes. " at home. " Don't panic..Don't panic...Level stress 40 % "

" No Connor i wouldn't dare to live..To put all my stuffs where you lived with...."

Connor is touched...Sad....Why this is so hard ?.....He LED become furiosly red.He doesn't want to be harsh to her...

" Please...You'll be homeless and...I don't want to be alone.And i don't want to leave this house.This is my place."

Leslie just want to hug him and say how much she loves him.So she do it in another way .Just a simple " Okay.Thank you " 

Connor stand quickly and said still neutral :

" I'll give you all the time to prepare your stuffs." And he leave clumsy.

He stay in the hall taking a deep breath.He act like a fool.He doesn't know if he take the good decisions.But what it is sure,he can't leave her alone outside in the cold.That's all.And there is something else he wish to talk about.Amanda.He trust this girl.But he is not used to that.Leslie is not hank.Obviously.  
He raise his head :

_" Forgive me Hank..It is and it will be always our house.Me you and Sumo...But i can't be alone anymore.Otherwise i would just kill myself and i know this is not what you want.I hope i'm doing the right thing.."_ If he knew..Hank would be very proud of him.

Some minutes later,Connor wait in the car..His car was to Hank before.And he did all his best to keep it in a very good fonction.He didn't want any others cars.No way.He see by the window Leslie and George sharing their last moments.He didn't want to disturb them.He blame himself to separate them...But there is not any other choice.He saw her,going outside and she smile sweetly to him.He get out of the car :

" Do you want some help with your bags ? " He ask still neutral.

" Yes thank you . " She act like a princess.He found that kinda amusing.

They put everything in the car and Leslie make sure she didn't forget anything.

After that they look at each others.But they don't talk.Until Leslie notice the car :

" But it is ..."

" Yes." He touch delicatly the car like a treasure. " I could repair some damages.But it's work very well.This car is eternal.A part of him. It's enough for me."

Leslie smile touched and sad.

They enter in the car and listen to the rain for a little moment,enjoying the silence.Mostly Connor.Amanda is..Not here.It feel so good.He look at Leslie and she gave him a smile full of tendress.He has his head down upset.

" It's gonna be okay Connor."

" I'm sorry." She frowns :

" About what ? "

" I separated you and George...I didn't want that..." He saied tired and weary by..Everything. " He was friend to you..."

Leslie do all her best to reassure him :

" Connor all i wanted is to see you,be your friend..And here it is.I'm happy."

His LED stay red and he just want to go away.He doesn't why he reject her attachment.He whispers with a weak tone :

" Let's go home.You'll get cold."

He drive safely with Leslie worried about his state.Mental and physical.But what is sure,is that she will take care for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's kinda tense....And it will be for a long moment between them.But Leslie just want the best for Connor and help him agaisnt depression.She know what it is.


	9. Dark rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first moment between Connor and Leslie in his house,but his state get worse.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers !!! well i take a lot of time to write my fanfiction because yes it's hard to write for me lately for personal and health reasons.It was kinda hard also to write THIS chapter but i'm very glad to did it.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy it i promise big things for this web series,your support would be really really precious to me,i really enjoy to write my fanfiction,my first dbh fanfiction mostly about Connor who "saved" my life this horrible year....
> 
> Also here the song you can listen ,reading this chapter :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LE6L5RXRx6M

The drive until the home was silent,still under the rain.Connor can feel that Leslie look at him and sometime,she watch the moon.Connor just want to go home quickly.The fact that this female human..The most kind he ever meet, was next to him in his car, make him really nervous.She knows that he can't really talk for now and she respect that.He can't blame her for anything...Or maybe yes...Her existence ...He realize that he become like Hank was in their early phase.  
They get home.Connor look at his house for some minutes..He won't be alone anymore.He look into Leslie's hazel eyes and smile a little :

" Welcome." But his smile was forced.Leslie is moved to see this house..Hank's house.And Sumo....Never forget Sumo this adorable big dog.

Connor help Leslie with her bags,seeing she is kinda tired,He does so much things that he doesn't know.When he was with Hank,being accompanied with a girl..Human or diviante,never occured to him.Leslie si quiet and let all the time that Connor needs.

_**( Stress Level 40 % )** _

He open the door,letting Leslie enter first,and turn immediatly the light.The house is so cold and empty despite this golden color.Connor hate that.Leslie notice his issue and look at him worried :

" Connor ? "

**_(Stress level 50 % )_ **

" We leave your bags here...Wait...hum..." He goes to the fridge and see nothing for her obvsiouly to his despair :

" I have nothing.Just Thirium " He close the fridge brutally. " I have nothing to eat and you can't drink thirium it's incompatible..

**_( Stress Level 60 % )_ **

Leslie join him quickly and try to reassure him,taking his cold hands :

" Connor it's okay i'm not hungry or thirty.."

She lies he can see it...

" You are human you can't...Go to the bed the stomach empty ! He lose control and sit on the couch,his hands on his face.From this moment,Leslie doesn't know what to do.She ask then,fearing the worse :

" Do you want me to leave ? "

" No." He answer directly." You can't be alone outside.Detroit can still be dangerous and i won't do that.Make you leave."

" Alright...But i swear to you it will be okay Connor."

He doesn't know what's happen,really...Right now.This is not Amanda he is sure of it.It's him...And her.Hank would be dissapointed by his behavior right now.He can't take care of this girl..Without Hank...Obviously.He knew he couldn't not do a lot of things without him.Hank knew so much things of life.

Leslie sit next to him and from this moment Connor bouce back and say to her completly stressed :

" I'm gonna show you where you'll sleep..." Leslie nobs and stay patient with him,follow him slowly...Watching him..She can feel all his distress.Connor take somes seconds before to open the door and bedind..This is Hank's room.Sometimes he open it and see how much it's empty and cold.

" This is his room..." Whisper Leslie,trying to not cry." Connor i can sleep on the couch..Don't be forced.."

"I sleep on his couch since his death.Before i had...Cole's room." He confessed neutral." I was embarassed first,i didn't dare to sleep where his son did..." And then he has a blocage.Technically...Like a malfonction from his language ability.No...Not now..Not with her...

" Connor ? What's wrong ? " Leslie put her hand on his shoulder and fastly he goes to the bathroom.He can't speak anymore.

She won't let him.She is not ready to go to the bed or anything else.She want to be sure he will be okay.

Connor look at his state to the mirror and see how much he is pale more than usual.He open his mouth and try to speak.But none sound.He check all his system closing his eyes  
  


**_(Stress level 66 %....Increased risk.....Brain circuit alerted...Language : Loss of fonction )_ **

He open his eyes,and that cause robotic noises.He is damaged....His system is damaged.....Why.....He should call Markus but she is here.....So much pression in her brain that it's hurt so much.He doesn't know what it is and he still can't speak..Anger comes to him and at last by some miracle he can speak :

" Come on ! Come on...That's it...."

On the other side Leslie heard these creepy noises...She knock softly the door and call him with a little voice :

" Connor ?...."

He heard her and directly,panicked answer to her :

" I'm okay...." He is so alarmed seeing his reflection.He wait for a long moment before to open the door and he see her waiting for him.He drope his gaze,shamed and tourmented.She comes to him and try to put her hands on his face :

" Connor please..." She whispers.God he is so cold.Almost frozen.

" What's happened to you ?

He doesn't dare to look at her but answer neutral : I destroy myself...My system is damaged..My temperature drop every 48 hours." He began to shake...Feeling fear and cold.

" Do you want a blanket ? " At these words,Connor is paralysed and in his head he see and hear Hank coming to him with a blanket, his blue eyes so soft .

 _"Here...It will keep you warm son._ "

Connor stand back brutally and look at Leslie terrified :

" No..You are not him." He can't....He can't cooperate..His emotionnal system block him.He can't accept..Affection from her.

" Connor i won't leave.I'm here for you,with you, do you hear me ? "

He doesn't,despite her strong emphasis.He doesn't want hurt her..He try to stay calm and say his fists clenched :

" Please.. _Leslie._. go to the bed..I need to rest."

He wait that she goes ...So she leaves him alone,forced and close the door.This door..Where there was Hank.

Leslie stay in the dark of this room...She can't sleep.She is scared for him.She must not forget that despite everything...Her love for Connor and he was a deviant...He is a android.And now how she can fix him if his system is damaged...

Connor is alone now in the living room..in the dark.He settles down on the couch,his red LED flash slowly like he was dying...Depression it is ?....Amanda was right.Markus can't do anything....And he is alone...Hank is not here to take care for him.Or Sumo..They are both gone...He is alone.....

_**( Memory system affected )** _

_**( Rest mode installed )** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Connor forgot Leslie's presence....I can say it will be okay but life is a fight for everyone in this world.....


	10. Warm Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pure magic and cozy moment between Hank,Connor and Sumo and this is Christmas.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dear readers i wrote with all my heart,brain and soul to write this special Christmas chapter and i really hope you will love it !

Flash back Detroit 2039 Christmas

This is winter and Hank Connor and Sumo passed all the day in the parc.Christmas is coming and this is the first one for Connor.Hank let him discover Christmas..All these light,these songs,All these food that he can't unfortunely eat but Connor look at him like treasure.Maybe this is not good for health but Connor is amazed by all these big cakes,all these chocolates.This is just beautiful.  
Connor is enchanted by all these decoration illuminant Detroit,he can see humans and deviants sing beautiful christmas song.He really feel like human from this moment.He doesn't want to scan anything.He doesn't need.He see,hear and feel.That's all.Like a child he run and play with Sumo in the snow and Hank look at him,smiling :

" Such a kid.." Hank doesn't really " like " Christmas for so many reasons..But seeing Connor like this,this is beyond everything.Yes Connor is a child even if he look like a adult but technically he has 1 year.And Connor has his own personality as a deviant.  
Hank knew that the kid was traumatized by Winter because..This woman...This monster Amanda.But thanks to Christmas,Connor forgot everything and Amanda dissapeared from Connor's mind.God he really hope so....He hated to see him scared like this when Winter began to come.For once since...Cole's death..Hank considere Chirstmas like a true gift at the last minute to save someone.Now Connor is happy.Right now.But what about Hank ? This is also his first Christmas..Really his first one with someone besides Sumo.With a second son..And the most unexpected that it could be.  
It was getting late and Hank start to be hungry :

" Connor ! C'me here it's getting late and you are not enough covered ! " It's more important that the fact he want a good cheeseburger.

Connor run,followed by Sumo and the Boy reply joyfully :

" But i'm not cold Hank ! " yet his cheeks was...Blue.Caused by the cold. Hank take Connor putting his arm all around his shoulder and he mumble but enough that Connor can hear him :

" Yeah yeah we kever know." Connor has a bonnet a scarp but his jacket was kinda light.Hank wanted him to put a coat.....damn damn...The kid didn't listen to him excited to go out and see the snow.

Once they are home,this dear warm house,Hank goes to his room change his clothes while Connor keep going to play and feeding Sumo.This dog is so kind...So warm,so loyal,full of love.He likes dogs but he loves Sumo.All the house is decorated by Connor with so many Christmas light,the three,the socket near to the fireplace.First,Hank didn't really want to celebrate Christmas.Without Cole it was still really...really hard,but the only reason he accept it,it was for Connor.Connor needed to learn about Christmas.Like a baby needed to.And beside he can't almost never say no to this damn kid.His damn kid.Even when he was a machine.Connor has already these brown puppy eyes so now that he is a deviant...It's impossible.  
Connor wanted also to help Hank with all his blue heart,decorating all the house,enjoying the warm place,the softness,Christmas's colors,everything to make him feel good.He wanted to prove to Hank that he is not alone anymore.And tonight he has a idea.

Hank goes to the phone to commands some food from the " Chicken feed " but Connor stop him and leading him toward the table :

" No no Hank ! No tonight and no at this Christmas time ." Hank sigh but still let himself be lead to the table :

" Oh Jesus Connor can you please let me this last fun ! You already did stop me to drink...Well..Thank you for that anyway." He complait but he is sincere about the alcohol.

Connor smile happy :

" I want you to be better it's really important to me..And i plan to cook something for you." He goes to the counter and began to prepare plate and pot.

" Hmmhm..I can't wait to see the result." Hank is obviously ironic but he trust Connor.

" So you like to cook son ? "

" I love it ! there is nothing bad or sad when we prepare some good meal ! to touch it..To smell it..I can't eat it but all this aroma make me feel really alive.And i enjoy each moment." Hank look at him,admiring the boy.

" Well..If you love to cook you know that it's possible to prepare home-made hamburger ..."

Connor turn grinning :

" Nice try Hank ! but no."

Hank play the grumpy old man , gets up from his chair and Connor cease all activity worried :

" Hank are you okay ? "

" For fuck sake Connor i'm gonna just put some music..Please stop to be worried like that.Alright ? " His tone become more soft. " We loves music even Sumo love it.We will be good all the three of us.Keep to cook kid it's okay."

Yes Connor become quickly worried and try to control it.His yellow Led become blue again.What he cook smell really good at any rate.

"Alright Hank.I want some music.Some Jazz maybe."

" This is a really good idea." And Hank put the beautiful song of Ray Charles " Georgia on my mind ".Connor can feel the beauty of this song.

Sumo sleep near to the fireplace,peaceful.Hank try not to cry.But Connor immediatly notice it :

" Hank please..There is something wrong ? "

" No kid..Don't..I don't want to waste everything you have done..It's just...All of that.." He look at all these decoration. " I can't express it...It's so much to me.."

Connor feel guilty and say shyly : Maybe i did too much.It was not my intention Hank."

At these words,Hank take his son..Connor by the shoulders and say to him gently but still ferm: 

" No..You didn't nothing wrong.In contrary everything you have done..This is more that i could hope." Connor seems kinda sad so Hank adds :

" And i didn't taste yet your délicious meal." Hank win at last.Connor smile.His yellow LED become pure blue again,and his chocolate eyes express all emotions.

Once at the table,with the jazz music,Connor serve Hank putting the plate of soup.And of course this is not a simple soup but a mushroom soup.The mushroom are from Paris with dill.The meal is accompagnied with little slice of bread next to the plate.

" Damn Connor..You are really the only one who can get me eat others foods than burger.You are unbelievable son.What did you do to me really ? Hank is so troubled but happy.

" I hope you will like it Hank.I made it with love " Hank mock gently :

" Oh i'm sure of it. " And fuck this is so good....This damn kid just made him eat one of the most delicious taste of this fucking world.Connor always win....

" So ? Do you like it ? " Ask Connor with apprehension and his LED become lightly yellow.

" Fuck it's so good..." He could prevent himself to let his feelings out.It's been such a long time he didn't eat something so delicious.Connor offer a little laugh :

" Well i take it like a " yes " " 

After that,Hank drink some water,Connor proposed to him some warm milk because this is..Christmas but Hank decline gently.He want the kid to enjoy also now this moment.Then,Connor watch Sumo sleeping deeply :

" He is happy.I like see happy dogs."

" All of them deserve just happiness..." Reveal Hank with his deep voice.He look at his friend...His partner..His Connor and ask to him smiling :

" So what do you think about Christmas ? "

Connor answers quicky with a big warm smile : 

" This is just amazing Hank ! This is magic ! I wish that Christmas last forever ! This is a another world ! This is not just..Some celebration to me...It was created by some energy..Somewhere and all of us here,we can be impressed and we can dream...This is like a dream ! " A light sparkle in his warm eyes.Hank is so proud of him.Enjoying things of life.

" And would do you like a present Connor ? " Connor's cheeks become blue again and he say,embarassed :

" Well..I don't know...I don't know what i would want as a present but..I have already enough...You,Sumo a family." Connor began to be moved.He become more and more human.Hank Scoff :

" Please son don't cry because..I can cry too,then it will be Sumo and we'll sing a damn good Christmas song with our sobs.." Connor sniffle,laughing and sneeze...Sneeze ? 

" Oh i'm sorry Hank ! " _" Dah fuck ? "_ Hank take quicly Connor and touch his forehead :

" Alright you have not fever." He is very worried " How do you feel ? "

Connor answer upset :

" Well i shouldn't have fever or anything..I'm not human i don't understand..I feel a little cold..."

" Oh jeez Connor i told you to put a coat but you never listen." Hank sigh " C'mon,sit down on the counch."

Connor feel shamed and bows his head : " Hank i'm so sorry..."

" No..Don't be sorry i want you better,i don't want you to be sick,doesn't matter that you are a robot,a deviant,a human or the three at once.I'm not angry son.I'm worried to see you like that.Now listen to me i'm gonna get you a warm blanket and stay near to the fire place alright ? "

Connor nobbed :

" Alright Hank i'll be more careful the next time i ..." He sneeze again " I promise."

" Oh jesus...Sumo stay with him..I found more stubborn than you.It's a miracle. "

Sumo back and stay with Connor comfort him.Connor smile,petting the dog.

Some seconds later,Hank come back with a blancket and cover Connor :

" Here Son..It will keep your warm. "

Connor feel the soft warmth and began to feel better.Gladly there is no need to goes to fucking cyberlife or a technician.Hank can take care of Connor.

" You are a Deviant Connor now.It's different..You can feel cold..You can feel so much things..." He see then that Connor fall asleep against him and Hank keep going to talk hugging him :

" Everything you did for me Connor...Since the beginning..You changed my life.Thank you...Thank you my son...Sleep now.I stay with you. "

 

 

**_End Flash back_ **

**Present**

Connor awake brutally,suffocating..He is so cold...This is so dark and empty here..None love,none fireplace....None light....None warm blanket....None Sumo..Hank is not here....

_( Stress level 89 % )_

" No...No....NO ! "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it was obviously a flash back,but i added Christmas here :) and back to reality for Poor Connor.....
> 
> Oh yes you can listen Ray Charles in this chapter of course https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRgWBN8yt_E


	11. Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie try all the best to help Connor in his despair....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the music to listen from the moment when it's underline.Thank you to read me .
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od-3oxpFWB0

__

Leslie try in vain to sleep,changer her position but she can't sleep for two reasons...She sleep on Hank's bed it's so...Weird,she can feel her presence and mostly,the second reason she is really worried about Connor.And she has like a bad negative feeling.....She did try to count sheep or listen some music but nothing work.Connor is the only thing in her mind.She found more anxious than her...But Connor is so touching..He doesn't deserve all of this...

Some minutes later,this is like a horror movie when she heard this painful scream...This is Connor and she jump of the bed,panicked and run to the living room.She see a red light and Connor screaming in agony.She run to him and try to take him in her arms but Connor see that movement like a danger and he struggle,punching her.He is totally traumatized,disoriented :

" NO ! NO ! LET GO OF ME ! HANK WHERE ARE YOU !!! HANK !!! "

" Connor please stop it ! " Leslie's voice is so weak how much she is powerless face to his distress. " It's me Leslie ! Please i don't know what to do...."

Seeing that it's useless she turn on the light on the table.A golden little light to try to reassure him.She understand that Connor is terrified in the dark without Hank.  
She goes back to him but still,he shake,seeing nothing.....All is blurred and dark...The Poor Connor moan like he's hurt in his body :

" I must be...Destroyed !.....I don't deserve to be anymore..I'm useless.."

Leslie can't imagine how much his level stress must be raised but she will not let it destroy himself.No way.So she take him firmy in her arms witth all her strenght to make me feel him alive.He is so cold..More than yesterday.Connot is totally in another world.He has not conscience that she is here...He forgot her existence.She know it.  
She is horrified when he try to get off his biocomponent and she prevent him,slapping him.God she regret so much what she just did but she couldn't not bear the idea to see him kill himself.She really didn't have the choice.She take his face with her warm hands and she shake him :

" Connor look at me ! STOP IT ! " She doesn't cry.She fight for him. " LOOK.AT.ME ! and he open his eyes,panicked,terrified mike he recieved a rock in her chest.She doesn't take the best option but he look at her..This is a good sign.He almost died....He can't speak..He can't breathe normally...But he just stare at her...This is the only way other to keep him here..With her,in this world.

" Connor...Don't drop your gaze off mine...It's me Leslie...Breathe Connor...It's okay...You must remember me..I'm your friend.You are not alone....And you won't dare to take it off " she touch his biocomponent " Or your heart.Anything.Don't do this do you hear me ? Don't do this to yourself...Don't _you dare_ do this to me...And mostly..Don't to this to Hank."  
Connor remember everything..These weak words

_" Hey son..No..Don't say that..Don't ever kill yourself..I'm sure you will find...Hapiness again..."_

**_(Memory Loading....bip..bip..)_ **

Connor breathe more easily and he see her..Leslie..She is here..She was always here all the night...He forgot her presence...He really see her now more than ever...Her eyes so green by the light.Her gaze is full of fear but love.No one since Hank look at him like that.

**_( Level stess 10 % Memory repaired....Leslie....Leslie...Leslie...)_ **

" Leslie.." He prononce her name like fresh air.Then he cried like child :  
" I'm so sorry Leslie..Forvive me i didn't want to push you....Please forgive me..." Leslie try to stay strong and hug him against her chest and stroking her hair :  
" Shhhh it's okay..." She see that is LED is not red anymore.Just yellow."I'm here i won't leave you...There is nothing to forgive Connor you were sick..I know what it is to be sick...Please..Come back to life..I need you.."  
He is in her arms like she was a blanket.Yes cry but not because he is sad or angry but because he let out all his emotions that he bury inside of him.He feem Leslie 's warm and her...Vanilla smell..Perfume this is the word.Han want to feel her.Not analyse her.This is what Hank learned him.Never analyse except in health emergencies,to analyse the ones we care about.Just feel them.  
Some minutes later,Connor seems more apaised,he breathe normally and his eyes are close.But he doesn't sleep...He enjoy this warm...This affection..All that love that Leslie give him.  
The youg woman can see it and began to rock him very gently.She began then to confess :

" Don't leave me Connor...I found you this is all i wanted...Be with you.I..I have so most in my damn life...I even almost lost myself..I knew psychiatric hospital....I was so unhappy..I know what it's like to be alone..Face to itself.I know this feeling to give it up.Just to let it go..And i have still this thought in my head.But i'm with you.I know violence since i was a child.The others childrens hated me.I knew the happiness..So ephemere but it's still exist..Like the sun.But i try my best to be a fighter when life don't spare me." When she speak,she stay neutral,she doesn't cry...In fact she is really tired.Tired to tell about her horrible story but it's so important that she tell the true to Connor. " Until the end, stoop up Connor...Alone in my heart...My poor..." She chuckle " My poor little heart and my head.But i'm still here..With you..Here in this precious house.We are fighter Connor and you know that.This night you proved again you are a fighter..A warrior.And it make me feel so happy...So happy to be alive so i can see you fight.

Connor can hear all what she said.And he tight his embrace to comfort her.

 ** _(Leslie....Leslie...Leslie....)_**   He doesn't want to forget that name..He doesn't want to efface from his memory all her existence,all her being...So he fight for it.Now Leslie finally let it out and put her head on Conno's head :

" I'm so happy ..Oh god Connor...."

They stay all the night together,against on another listentin the rain.Connor feel peaceful for the first time since such a long time ago..Such a décade...Thank to Leslie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like someone else said : Kudos or comments help writer's soul and mind ,but this is your choice.Just thank you to read me again.Things gonna change for Connor and in a very good way.


	12. Connor's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is happy,Connor lives,Connor smiles....A special day for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i very special chapter,very pleasent to write dispite my difficulty to write in english but here it is.Yes Connor feel better,and i hope you will love Happy/Connor.Or rather Connor who taste life again.
> 
> I recall in my fanfiction the characters are IRL so imagine Connor as Bryan,Markus as Jesse , Leslie as...me XD
> 
> Here the music to listen in this chapter : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CuIXhTxZsrg

 

**_Part 1.Chocolate eyes_ **

 

Connor began to hear the birds and the light of the sun...He open slowly his eyes and he feel weird...Different.Mostly he enjoy all the warm around him but there is something else.Something changed in his systeme..In all his emotionnal fonction.He just..Feel good.Better.He moves slightly and see Leslie next to him,sleeping.He remember last night how much it was terrible,so much that he wanted to be no more..To deactivate himself..In front of her.He felt so ashamed about her..And Hank.She was right.He didn't want to die....Not anymore.  
He remember what Leslie said about her..All her life and he could just being against her chest like a child.Nothing more.He couldn't speak.And this morning he is kinda serene.He slowly get up to not awaken her.She seems so tired...He eat nothing since a long moment...He know what he's gonna to do.

Before that,he leads to the bathroom,closing the door.Yesterday he was almost like a ghost..He was horrible..But now he just can't believe his chocolate eyes.No more grey eyes....His skin is more colorful..And his LED is blue...Just blue.This pure blue.He almost laugh of happiness and he put his hands on his mouth.He just can't believe it...What's happened ?? This is like a rebirth....He take deep breath not dropping his warm eyes from the mirror.He doesn't need to analyse himself...He just feel good..So good ! But he'll call obviously Markus to tell him.Maybe Markus will analyse it to make sure everything is fine.Connor smile wonderfully.Everything is fine !!! He feel kinda silly to smile like that alone..But he doesn't care ! He raise his head and whispers full of joy :

" Hank did you see that ? I'm better Hank ! "

Some minutes laters after he changed his clothes he see that it's just 8 :00.He won't dare to disturb her..So he just look at her...Specifically all her face.He can't deny that she is the reason he feel better...And he wanted to prove to Hank that he still was a fighter.Now this is 8: 04.He take a blanket and cover Leslie.Just like that.He just did.He leave and goes to the cafétéria of the town.

 

_**Part2.Elise** _

 

Despite the snow,and this time Connor wear a coat and a beanie,the sun warm all Detroit and Connor enjoy this sensation, raising his head ans closing his eyes.Like a human.He just want to fly and not to be troubled by anything.By Amanda.She is not in his mind he know it.He pushed her again and he promise to himself that it will be permanent.Because he keep to think about positivr things now in this live...His chocolate eyes...Hank is still here,in his mind and blue heart.And Leslie.The first thing he do before to go to the caferetia is to call Markus.He put his finger on his LED and contact his friend.

" I feel better Markus.I'll see you in the day. " 

Connor find again this happy little familly with the little girl when he felt bad near the Chicken feed.He scan only the little girl.She is so cute.Her name is Elise.She recognize him and say _" Hello !!_ " again more joyfully.She can see that he is better.Connor laugh and squatted down to her :

" Hey you ! Do you remember me ? "

She nobbs with a big smile .Connor can feel all her joy,all her innocence and he felt something strange in his chest :

" Please..Stay happy Elise.Enjoy fully the life and your parents."

" I promise." She said and hug him.Her parents comes and recognize Connor.They see all the good in him.Connor is so moved to be hugged by a child.This is the first time.....

" Well...Be happy all of you.Really."

" Thank you." Say sincerely the father.They knew that Connor was a deviant but mostly that he was different..." Happy to see you better boy."

Yes...What a day...So different it's like a dream.But **it's not.**

 

_**Part3.Linda** _

 

He enter in the cafétéria and try to not scan the food because he know there is a lot of calorie in all these bakeries and coffee.But he know that Leslie love to eat.Really love it.

" Good Morning Sir " A female android smile to him.She is a deviante.And he can see how much she loves her work.He see also a human,working with her and he smile also.

" Good Morning ..I don't know what to choose this is not for me...Obviously " He laugh lightly feeling silly and he try to not analyse the donuts. " I will take 2 chocolate and stremberry donuts,hum...A big juice orange and Some coffee."

" Whoua ! someone is spoiled..." The deviante smile and Connor feel embarassed. He mumble " She deserve it..."

" Well that's very nice of you " He can see she try to seduce him.He is kinda shy but not really interested.He just smile to her sincerely and politely.

" Yeah...I try my best..." 

He pay the foods with the new system for the deviants.He put his hands on a machine and a code is affiched.

" You still have your LED ? " Ask this very curious Deviante.He can't blame her.He was really curious also even when he was just a machine.

" It's...Very important to me to have it..." She nobbed understanding.She say,bluching :

" It was a real pleasure to meet you...She is lucky ...." Connor become more and more embarassed but can't lie :

" She is a friend...But for now...This is all i need. " This sentence means so much things...He just need a friend...He just need Leslie.

" I'm sure we'll see each others again..." He analyse her..." Linda. "

She smile not hinding her fascination to him.Connor can hear Hank's voice _" You really become a man Connor...."_

 _" Oh please Hank..."_ Connor screw up his eyes.

 

_**Part 4.Thomas Hall** _

 

Connor was ready to goes outside when he recognize someone seated at a table,reading a book and drinking some coffee.This is the gentle old man...Connor comes to him slowly and timidly,hoping to not disturb him but he whispers a little :

" Good morning Sir." The old man recognize this particuliar voice and his eyes lit up seeing Connor :

" Hey son what a good surprise to see you here ! Come here,sit down my boy ! "

Connor sit on a chair putting the warm food on the table and obviously the old man notice it :

" This is edible for you now ? He jokes and Connor smile broadly.

" Sometime i wish it,i admit it..Just for taste it...No someone is enough lucky to drink hot brevage and...Cakes..." Don't analyse it....Don't do it...." he say to himself.

The old man find this boy so cute and so much more different that the last time he meet him...The last time was the first...And yes something changed.

" Wait look at me son..." Connor do it with his innocent eyes and the old man smile proudly :

" Your eyes....You did take care for yourself ! i see light in there !..This is better than these two stones that served you as pupils."

" I had some...Memory failure this night...I almost ..shutdown but i had help from this someone."

" And you did fight yourself.Right ? Don't deny it kid."

" I don't." Reply firmly Connor." But i know that i could not do it alone.I really had help...My friends...Her..." he look at the food.." and my dad...Even you i'm sure." 

" Oh god..Don't break my heart it's early." Connor laugh but can't prevent himself to see how much this kind man seems tired.

" And you...How are you feeling today ? " He ask kinda worried.The man answer with sincerity :

" Well just today..I'm tired.But yesterday i felt better and tomorrow i will feel better.Each day count."

Connor scans all his body :

" Your diabete and your blood cholesterol are raised to 20 % and 390,20 g/Mol. " He just talked like a machine from the scan but his concern take over.

" Please...Be careful..I know that..At your age,maybe the health is not really important for you it was the same thing with Hank...My dad but it is.It's still important.I want to see you again."

" I'm sorry to ask you that but your dad did died from a disease or something ? "

Connor seems uncomfortable but answer,overwhelmed by emotions :

" Hum..No."

" Alright...You will see me again kid and i have a name.Thomas Hall."

" I'm Connor." This is,to him,more human that the famous " My name is Connor ." 

" Thank you Connor,really for so many things...And i bet this delicious food is for a lady..Just a intuition. "

Connor chuclke : "A _lady_... Yes it for her. "

" So go on son ! She must be hungry ! The poor Lady "

Connor leave quickly the cafétéria,walking like a real human.Fascinating for Thomas Hall.He raise his head to the sky,sadness in his eyes :

" I'm glad i have met him..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in four parts and 3 important characters in Connor's life,mostly Elise and Thomas Hall.Linda well...Some crush is still something good to discovers for Connor :) And Leslie is all he needs.In a special way.And Yes Leslie the lady is hungry XD anyway thank you to read it and the story is to ready to be finished i can tell you.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be very welcome but this is your choice.


	13. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Leslie confess each others .....

Connor return to his home and see Leslie on the phone talking with émotion.He try to stay silent.She notice him and smile sweetly.She is dressed and put away the blanket.It's still so weird for him that someone is here...Since so much years.

" Yes mommy..." Connor does't move,his LED sparking softly. _"Mommy....what it is like to have a mommy...."_ Leslie is totally focused on him.." I love you too..I'll call you later.I miss you too." Her last words was more slow and she doesn't drop her gaze to Connor.She whispers :

" Your eyes Connor..How..." He smile to her,knowing how she must feel or think.

" I'm better." He answer simply.His LED keep to spark " I guess..."

" May i ? " She hesite to touch his face.

" Yes you can.It's okay." He want to reassure her and she put her hand on his cheek.He is less cold.She was so scared that night.She tought he would be totally,definetly being deactivated from his sorrow...She hug him softly.He close his eyes at her gesture even if he still can't really ruturn it.

" I'm so glad ..." She then stand back and see what he holding in his hand.

He show her breakfast : "Here you have to eat and i'm..Sorry about this night and i think you helped me to be better..I'm sure of it.So this is my way to be grateful.I took everything you like."

Leslie take slowly the box : " Well yes i'm kinda hungry but you didn't have to bye me all....Donuts !!! Thank you ! "

Connor chuckle surprised by her reaction : Well..You're welcome." He sat next to her while she eat with big appetit.

" This is so good ! ..I'm sorry..."

" No it's okay don't worry enjoy it.You...was with your "mommy " on the phone ? "

" Yes..Everyday i call her to reassure that i'm fine..And it's true." He can't prevent himself to ask her :

" What is it like to have a " mommy " ? " She laugh slightly and answer simply :

" Well for you...Just the fact that you didn't have a mommy , this is not a big deal because..You had him.But this almost the same thing,someone who is here to learn you,to love you,to be here for you as much that person can.I have also a dad of course but i don't see him a lot...Life is what it's like..."

Connor can feel in her words that it was kinda painful for her to talk about her family :

" I really don't want to force you to tell me everything and you are right..I had him.It was enough to me."

" No..I think i should talk about me..Generally,my family mostly but there is so much things that i want to forget..." She drink slowly her coffee. " and i do everything i can, to do it."

" Now..A programme was preconceived to make Androids forget about their past.Some deviant want it to not have anymore in their memory their Machine's past.I could do it,mostly me.I was the deviant hunter,a lot of them are destroyed because of me....Because of what i was programmed..Maybe this is not...my fault but it will stay a part of me..And this is why i don't want to forget it.It's really painful but it would be too easy to just forget it.I assume what i did..."

" Connor...No it was not your fault.Most humans are responsable about their bad actions because...Well sometimes they choose it.They are so worse than you...So no...Don't ever blame yourself."

" It was very hard...First but Hank menageed with a lot of patience to convience me that i was...Innocent." Connor frows and Look at Leslie trying to understand really this word : Me...Innocent ? "

Leslie smile,moved : "Oh yes you are.In so many ways.And..I almost forget that..Well to me,you are human Connor."

She confess to him,about almost everything she felt for him.Connor doesn't understand and his LED keep to flash :

" Technically i'm not.I am imitation of life created by real humans,even as a deviant we are still machine made of circuit and thirium.Deviancy is not a quest about our truself.It's a code and you decide if you want to activate it or not...There is not magic in there.This is technology." While he speaking ,he doesn't drop his gaze from her." I took really long time to accept it,Hank helped me.."

" Do you hear you Mr.Technology ? I don't care if your heart is blue or red,same things about your mecanical veins,or blue blood..Your deviancy give you this opportunity to feel like a human,even maybe more than some of them,you know what humans feels and it's hurts i know.But just the way you speak...The way you move right now..It's so amazing.I just notice what i see."

Connor give her a little smile despite his doubt : But when you saw me..This night and yesterday..You were scared because i had a malfunction.I don't you be scared of me...I really don't."

Leslie can't hide this fear..But it's new for her : I was mostly scared for you."

Connor drop his gaze nodding slowly : I know...Like he was.He was..Always scared for me...I remember...I could not imagine it was the same grumpy lieutenant that i've met.."

" He was like your father."

" He was.He is my dad.He was everything to me.He will always be"

Leslie is really touched,she can feel how much Connor miss Hank.A another part that he doesn't want to forget.She can't prevent herself to feel..Not jealous this is not the right word.But she want so much to be important for Connor.As much that Hank was but this is not the same thing and she must accept it.She is so amashed to feel that way.She began to cry.

" Oh god no...See ? Maybe you are imitation of life..Well not to me, but you've made me cry....Even movies makes me cry..."

Connor's LED began to be slowly yellow,he feel kinda guilty :

" Don't cry please..It's okay...." He really doesn't have habit to reassure or comfort someone.He touch very slightly and briefly Leslie's hair :

" It's okay...Alright ? " Leslie nobs sniffed.Connor receive a call and he know this is Markus.

_" Markus call received."_

_" Connor ? So you feel better ? "_

_" Yes.And different."_

_" We foud this female deviant deactivated.Maybe you can come and i'll exame you."_

_" Received.But i won't come alone."_

_" I'm interested.See you in 10 minutes."_

_" Affirmative."_

They were contacted by thelepaty.Leslie watched him,intrigued.

" Connor something happpened ? "

He open automatically his eyes and inform to her :

" I have to go to Jericho.But you can come with me..I think if you want to stay with me,to know more.About the robotic side.Do you understand ? "

" Of course..And i'm very interested to see all of them..Markus mostly."

For her it's very important because..He let her be in his life.

 


	14. Fire and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Leslie comes to Jericho and Connor is confronted to painful situation..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take all my time to write,it's become a part of my ( poor ) life...

Connor and Leslie are arrived at Jericho and the young woman is amazed by the size of this place.Connor stare at the the gare,kinda worried,his yellow LED flashing fastly.Leslie can notice his concern not from his LED but from his warm chocolate eyes.

" It's gonna be okay ? Connor ? "

" Before to meet you at the Hostel.A female deviante came to me,her steps was completly damaged..She was terrified she could not control her body.She was like me,her eyes was grey..Almost black and she suffered.I was like paralysed..I could do nothing.She was so desperate and she has no skin..Before she..Died,she touch my face and said that she could see the light..Something like that i couldn't understand.But i know i had the risk to finish like her.I realized that i was surely not the only unhappy deviant.And our systeme emotional and operationel can be destroyed..I almost be destroyed and i reminded her...That night.I called Markus just after she was deactivated and this is why he wanted to see me..And see my state...

Leslie just look at him intently and let him speak :

" What is the most hard..Is that i saw that she begged me to help her..And i did nothing..."

" But Connor What could you do ? Really ? "

She is right...But he still blame himself.They stay a long moment in the car.Only the noise from the breeze of the cold wind can be heard.

" Are you ready to see her ? "

Connor scoff lightly and answer : I'm not sure..But it doesn't matter.I have to.That's all." He then look at her with this little smile.

His stress level is raised to 27%.Just the idea to see this poor deviante upset him but Leslie's presence help him to handle his anxiety.

They look at each others one last last before Connor open slowly the door and hear already some voices and machines's noises.Leslie seems reluctant but Connor whispers a little " c'mon " and she follow him.  
Leslie discovers totally a another world.Something she can't describe.Jericho is really become the place for the androids,for the deviant.Jericho is even became a real world.

" My god..."

She see some androids helps others damaged androids,even some humans give some help...." Maybe i can help also..." It's like she is in a hospital.Everything is blue....

She feel disturbed when she hear and see some androids totally damaged and moving weirdly with macanic sound,their face half human and white and broken...Some of them are really creepy.....But it's not their fault she know that.She doesn't want to dissapointed Connor and take a deep breath.But Connor see her fear in her hazel eyes :

" Hold on..We're gonna see Markus " Leslie is the only person..Since Hank,even more that with Hank, that he is forced to react like a real human,he can't analyse her level stress,her heart rate.Nothing..." Follow me."

She nobbed reassured to stay close to Connor.Yes she know Markus is gentle and caring to everyone and he is recognised as such...But Connor is her true refuge.

Connor and Leslie crossed all the principal room until Markus's desk.Leslie can see that everyone,mostly deviants,look at Connor and her strangely.Like they see something new and beautiful.Connor notice it also and frows :

" C'mon..." He heard two words from one of them : " Fire....Blood..." His LED become red and try to not paying attention.Why ? What's goin on ?....  
He felt a little more relived when he see Josh,who take him slightly in his arm like a little brother.Then Josh see Leslie and smile to her.He can sense all her goodness inside her.

" Markus is kinda busy with North...As usual..."  
Indeed,Connor hear Markus speak with Noth about some cases.He knock soflty the door,Leslie is near to him :

" Markus ? It is a bad time ? " North sigh on the fact that Connor still think he is like a outsider.Markus stand quickly greeting his friend :

" Never Connor you know that !...Yes you are better." He analyse him fastly." Your eyes...What a miracle..."

Connor smile mocking : And that's Robot-Jesus who's talking..."

" Really how do you feel Connor ? "

" Fonctional."

For a while,Leslie feel kinda worthless between all these special deviants and try to slip away slowly but Connor turn really fastly his head,his LED becoming yellow :

" Leslie come, i told him that i was not alone.Don't be shy."

So Leslie join them very shyly,impressed to be face to Markus.With these both different eyes.Blue and Green.Just amazing.She smile to him , blushing.North stare at her,but not with jealousy..But curiosity.Connor notice it.

" It's a real pleasure to meet you Leslie." Markus take gently her hand with both of his." Welcome to Jericho.I'm glad that Connor is not alone anymore.He needed someone.It's a bless that it's you."

Leslie try to control all her emotions by his so kind words :

" Well...Thank you very much Markus really." 

"Everything is fine.Here,this is North.My...Well my woman " North laugh slightly and look at Leslie directly in her eyes.And there is already some tension between the deviante and the female humane.Leslie can see how much North is peristent and strong.More in her personality than her superhuman capacity.And North see something in Leslie.Just something.  
Connor realize that there is in a room a body under white sheet.His Led flash rapidly :

" Is that.."

" Yes Connor." Answer softly Markus next to him." I wanted to examine you all your fonctions first but what do you want ? "  
Connor thought about it looking Markus and then what it left of this deviante.

" I have to see it." Leslie frows perturbed by his word as well Markus.

" It ?..." Connor realize what he said and a robotic sound is hear when he blink quickly :

" I'm sorry..I mean her." Markus watch Connor for a moment not sure that he is really ready but accept it anyway.Connor won't be alone.

" Alright you can come ladies " Leslie smile politly then North rolled her eyes : 

"First i'm not a ladie and two i never " can " i just " do " North just love to tease Markus no matter what.

Leslie never leave Connor's side.She want to make sure he's fine.

" Examine you ? "

" Yes.He must do,checking all my fonctions..It's fundamental." He want to reassure her adding : But i will tell him that you helped me." This voice...So soft and neutral in the same time.His brown eyes prove his true words.

Leslie want to hold his hand but she still feel embarrassed.She place her locks of her hair behind her ear.There is nothing more human and Connor notice it cocking his head.He like it.

" And this woman ?..This deviante ?..She had the same thing like you ? 

With sadness he nobbed , his yellow LED flashing quickly.

" I was the last thing.. " Connor heard Hank's voice " Person Connor..You are a person " that she saw before she shutdown."

" I will stay with you ." She promise to him.

" I know " He said with a little smile.

Markus lead them to the gurney and take off slowly the sheet.The metallic body was totally carbonized.Leslie has nausea,her eyes like petrified while Connor said gravely,staring at the dead deviante :

" She wasn't like that when she found me..." He clenched his fists " Someone burned her ? "

" No Connor.It as the terminal effect of her traumazisme.All her plastic fabric melted,provocated by shorting from her biocomponents."

" I need to analyse her.." He said his voice shaking slowly,his gaze like lost.

" You can.."

Connor do it immediatly,his pupils moving rashly on this broken frame.No one can move,Markus watch Connor preoccupated,Leslie stay just behind looking the body..She must affront this.

Connor come slowly closer to the dead deviante and touch her hand full of dry thirium.Her eyes are totally white,her jaw open and her biocomponents roasted.Despite her blank gaze he can still see her sadness and remember these words " I'm so sad.." Suddenly,the skin of his hand dissappear,showing the white appareance and the burned body shake violently.Everyone startle,Leslie move back,scared,and Connor try to hold firmly the body.When his hand became white,he felt like he bring he back to life but finally she shutdown irrevocably.Connor look Markus alerted :

" Markus we must do something !! she can still have a chance ! Maybe we can change her biocomponents ! She hold my hand ! " He was in despair..He was so tired to see someone,human or not..Dying and then he can't do anything.Markus try to resonate him :

" She is completly shutdown Connor,she had uncontrolled spams provocated by ..."

" Something from me.I know it.You know it too." Indeed,Markus knew.He sigh slightly recommending to Connor :

" Scan her."

Connor do it determined,and sadly she is completly shut down.He sigh upset and defeatist.

Death always wins out in the end.

Connor turn to Leslie and see she is shaken by what she saw...

" She couldn't react like that..Maybe i caused something...When i touch her and i bring her back for one second.She has hurt.."  
Connor try to find the truth in Leslie's eyes.Or just some comfort...Something from her..

" Connor you suffered too." She hold back her tears " So yes i think that you bring her back..Or just reactivate her fonction..But it's too late for her now." She said with the most sweet and calm voice ever to ease him.Connor stay angry,upset,his LED becoming red but he understand.Only Leslie could help him to find his ability to reason right now. " But you'll talk about it to Markus ? "

**_( Level stress 30 % )_ **

**_( Respiratory system stable )_ **

" Yes i will."


	15. Being stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Leslie try to stay strong for many reasons in this world and Markus and North are here to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reallY try my best,i'm very tired....I hope you will love it.

Connor is connected to a monitor in a private room watched by Markus.His eyes are close but he is totally conscient.The monitor show some signal but nothing alarming.Just some stress from Connor.

" Your level stress is raised to 40 %..But i don't detect none presence of Amanda.It's a good sign." Despite his tension Connor stay motionless. " I don't really like to do that you know...But in case of prevension."

" I understand.What is the next step." 

" Well this is the most hard..But you won't feel any pain thanks to the monitor.I have to check your biocomponant.You understand ?

" Yes."

Markus take a laser and open slowly Connor's sternum.Indeed,he doesn't feel any pain.But Markus never saw a biocomponant so blue and bright.

" Is this a part of your prototype that your biocomponant is overpower ? You are a RK like me but..RK800 are maybe like that."

" Maybe they are.I don't know.The others model have never been activated.I was the first created." his tone stay neutral by his connection with the monitor.

Markus smile,examining his thirium circulating around the biocomponant.

" And since you were the only one.Like me.Your state is stable.Time to deconnect you."

By the deconnection,Connor open his eyes.He look at his body and see none mark from the laser.

" You could be a really good technician.Did you think about it ? "

" There is a lot technician,deviants or humans..But i prefer to look after those i care about..."

Connor look at him kinda upset : You care about me ? After what i've done when i was..Just a machine.After i gave up on all of you after Hank's death ? And now the fact that i yelled at you in front of everyone ? I didn't want to but..."

" See Connor ? You are the deviant the most human i've never met.And Hank first at all is the reason why you become like this.Then you have your owe personality.You really changed.You show how much you are a fighter and in the same time you keep your weakness like any humans.So yes this is why i care about you.And you have to let it go.Let people be attached to you.Like her. "  
Connor low his gaze after all these words from his friend : So do you believe me about what happened with this deviante ? " Silence is coming and Connor feared that Markus don't really believe him for this case.

" From the moment..It's really happen that some circuits are still activate even after their shut down..Mostly if their death was painful.It's scientific proof.But when i think about it now..The way your both hands holding firmly..Like i did to free the androids..Yes i saw a connection,more stronger and maybe..." Markus try to not hurt Connor " dangerous.

" I'm aware to that.I don't want to be dangerous."

" You must control your new capacity.For now i don't know where it's come from if it's your model..But it is inside you.I'm sure you can do it."  
Connor try to remember about his creation but there is nothing .

" You said my memory system was not damaged...So as a deviant maybe i wanted to forget how it happened at Cyberlife.How they installed my programming.My search of memory is to 0 %.

" As you said Connor this is your deviancy.Some humans want to forget so much their bad memories..Or what is insignificant for them but their brain is not enough powerful to delete it.Not like us.I wanted to forget also until Carl, how i was designed.None memory."

Connor goes to Markus's desk and see his case.He take it look at his résult.

" There is surely so many unhappy deviants..Like so unhappy humans.I saved Hank from the worst.This is what he said to me...But i don't want others deviants goes throught this hell."

" I understand and we can find them outside somewhere..There is so many.I thought that they was all reunited here.I could not imagine so much damaged deviants here because..Violence is still here.This is a part of this planete.By the humans..By the earth itself.Some of them was ill-conceivid..Others were victim of violence..."  
At these words..Connor remember the poor android abused by Ortiz.Where is he now....After all this time.

" This female deviante was alone and depressed by her past.It was too late.She could not bare her emotions."

" She was abused..I scanned her and see a lot of damages." Reveal Connor with a bitter tone.

" I'm sorry to say that Connor because i know you would give your own heart to save anyone..."

" I couldn't save Hank....."

" But you must to think that you are not alone like she was,and you have something..I don't know what it is but it's very powerful.And thanks to that and your will...You are saved."

Connor turn suddenly and say confused and angry at himself :

" All i wanted is that Amanda dissapear..She gave me so much pain that i wanted to destroy myself..More that i ever wanted since Hank's death.And she used of that ...I was rescue thanks to Leslie.I almost ...Died like that deviante this night.There is nothing to do with my will.

" Do you have any goal in your existence now Connor ?..."

" Be a part of your team if you want me."

" Of course we want you Connor you are even more stronger than all of us.Maybe it's not a part of your model.Maybe it's you."

Connor think about something which upset him since he've met her.

" I can't scan her Markus and there is nothing wrong in my analization program." He said look at his brain result.

Markus low his head and understand who is the person :

" You never could scan Leslie."

" No."

" No there is nothing wrong in your fonction.I can assure that.So do you."

Connor's LED become red and yellow trying to understand :

" So it's her..I mean..I trust her.But maybe there is something from her that prevent me to analyse her..Her health or anything..Her past."

" Or maybe as a deviant now...You don't want to scan her body...Her mind."

Connor slowly lean his head,his eyes expressing a little anger putting his hand on the desk :

" It doesn't make sense...I never wanted to analyse health's Hank when he was sick or...When he began to be weak.I felt like dying to do that.But more i try to scan her more i feel like...It was like a rape."

" Because she is a female human ? "

"No just that...But because it's her."

" Connor there is strong connection between both of you.Even Amanda couldn't do anything."

Connor feel very embarased by this conversation and ask not reassured 

" Could you scan her ? I hate talk about her behind her back.I'm sorry."

" I didn't want to Connor.It's not my role.Your subconscient doesn't want to scan her.And it even blocks your program.Don't see like a bad thing."

Connor try to control his frustration.His tension is to 60 %.He must be calm.

" I can't believe that a simple girl consuming a a part of my machine side.Even if it's not her fault.I know that."

Markus come slowly to Connor look at him intently :

' Don't consider her like a simple human.She is special to you."

But Connor still has difficult to accept it.She really wanted to be a part of his life and to help him as his best friend.But this world here in Detroit is so dangerous.Even after the revolution.

" What do you want Connor ? Your eyes are still brown and i feel strengh from you so..You fight for something."

Connor take a deep breath feeling his blue mecanical heart pumping and answer seriously :

" I want Hank to be back...I want to destroy Amanda,before my eyes...I want no more suffering..I want to help here.But i want so much to remember about my conception."

" There is a lot of things.It's good."

Connor close his eyes saying soflty : "I know."

 

Leslie stay in the middle of the big room,trying to not think and she hear the sounds of monitor like the hospital.But the youg woman is worried about Connor and his examen.She really hope that he is fine.The most of time she force herself to watch some damaged and scared deviants lie on the stretcher but the technician reassure them and take care of them.Poor deviants,so much thirium everywhere..Why...Because they where abused ? or used by the time ?.....Some of them seems to be old model.Not like Connor or Markus who are prototype.And she see then disabled androids...or even dismembered.She try to control her tears.She is tired to be weak.Mostly when she hear North :

" You didn't imagine Jericho like that right ? Connor didn't either after all these years."

" I'm gonna be okay " Say Leslie trying to be strong, face to someone like North."

" Listen to me princess...You seems to have chosen to stay with Connor.You have you reasons.But you really must be strong.More than you surely are but it's not enough.I don't say that to scare you...I mean you saved him...This is amazing.Love is something really powerful but you have to be strong for yourself.I know that by experience.And you are a human..So you are more weak."

Leslie low her eyes,revealing softly : I know that i'm weak..And too emotive...I'm not enough combative.And see all these deviant is so weird i admit it.But i knew things in my life by the past so horrible...And i was strong enough to affront them."

" Whoua...Yes you are a human but a special one.I saw it from the moment i saw you..And i saw how much you care about him." North then scan Leslie,not feeling guilty to do it.She just hope she is okay and observe that her heart beat fastly by anxiety.

" Stay calm.You know he is a fighter right ? "

Leslie smile staring North : 

" Oh yes i know.Maybe he is like me.He is strong...Very strong but he need someone.He loved Hank right ? "

" More than anyone." Answer North simply. " Everyone knew that.Connor was like a son to Hank until the end.Even after that."

Leslie keep to fight her emotion and North notice it.

" I'm sorry...I almost lost Connor that night then i just found him...I refuse something happen to him.He doesn't deserve it."

" Listen...I don't know what's gonna happen for the next days or months...I don't know what your existence means for Connor but what i know is that you saved him from himself..From his own destruction.Even Markus couldn't do anything.So just remember that.Alright ? "

Then Leslie just put her head against the wall she seems tired.But she confess with certitude :

" Yes i'm a innocent sweet girl.I really am.I would give my heart..Sometime i'm too naive.But my only strengh for now is to be here for Connor and i won't abandon him.That's all."

And in her forest green eyes,North can see how much Leslie is serious and ready to fight anyone who stand in her way.

 


	16. Connor's creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to the past where Connor was created by Cyberlife.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in two part.And it's a great honoR to write Elijah Kamski for the first time and mostly how our precious baby boy Connor came in this world.Oh no it's not perfect,but i write with my heart.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-TW50uzclg the OST to listen in this chapter ^^

**_Detroit August 2038 Elijah Kamski's house :_ **

_Elijah wait for a very important call,seated on his big couch.But for the all day,his headache keep to be worse.He doesn't know if it's his axiety or his psychical stress.He heard Chloé his first creation, coming with some medication and glass of water :_

_" You need to take these Elijha." Her voice is so calm and sweet.She is the perfect doll to him.Beautiful,gentle,helpful,who never looking for trouble.She can be sometimes smart and tease.When he gave her the permission._

_" I know Chloé.My head kinda hurt." She gave to him the glass and pills._

_" You wait for something.It should be ready today." She affirm,standing,her arms behind her back._

_" Yes today...In about few minutes." He answer tired but determinated to keep to wait._

_" I'm worried for you Elijah." He look at her and reply calmly :_

_" You shouldn't be worried Chloé.You are not programmed to be worried.Stay like you are.Stay my perfect blue flower."_

_" Alright." And she smile peacefuly.That's true.She is the perfect flower.Blue is so good on her.Her dress his blue.Also her eyes and her LED stay infinitly blue.He can tell to her everything.She was created to support him._

_" Honestly..I don't know what to do for my health.I worked so much all these last years.Mostly with this special model..The RK200.A perfect prototype for a friend.Helpul like you, dear Chloé.He deserved to have this name.Markus."_

_Chloé stay quiet listening her creator ._

_" I'll think about it..If this creation succes..I won't let death prevent me to see what will happen....I know you have some questions.Go ahead you can ask ."_

_" Thank you Elijah.Can you tell me about it ? Is this a prototype ? It will be helpful ? "_

_Elijah laugh and answer with wonder :_

_"It will be more than that.Yes a perfect protoype.The best ever created by Cyberlife.He will be helpful but not for cup of tea.He will be the reason why Cyberlife is become powerful.He will be the savior of the humanity.And destroy any deviants.He will be programmed for that.His model will name " RK800"."_

_" Why destroy deviants Elijah " Keep to ask quietly Cholé but with some curiosity and Elijah can feel it._

_" Androids are just imitation of life.They are not real.Some of them become deviants when their protocole is damaged.After that they can be really violent to humans.Androids must never forget the reason why they are created.Just to be helpful.And RK800 will remind them."_

_Chloé seat next to him and look at his creator deeply :_

_" I think you hide something Elijah."_

_" About Deviants ? Maybe i do.Despite what i said..It's fascinating.You have one last question."_

_" What about you if you accept to stay Elijah ? "_

_" Well..." He smile " You will see it.It will be more complicated.I won't stay.Just pieces of my memories will be transfered to my copy.A prototype also.There will be just one Elijah Kamski.Forever."_

_Chloé seems to be kinda upset :_

_" But i want you Elijah ..." He stop her to speak brutally :_

_" Don't cry my doll.It will still be me in a way.It will never be sick and never die that's all.So now,smile."_

_And she does automatically._

_His phone ring and he whisper :_

_" Finally."_

_He heard at last that RK800 is ready.Well almost.His body is.Elijah smile trilled :_

_" I'm coming......I will be back Chloé.Stay here and be wise."_

_The female android smile and say warmly :_

_" As you wish Elijah."_

_And she stay alone in this big house,not moving at all from the couch._

_**Tower Cyberlife :** _

_Elijah enter in this amazing tower,all the guards greet him,also all the models representing cyberlife.They are just useful for décoration.They don't speak._

_He use his magnétic card to enter in the lab.All the room is enlighten by blue.The technician chief is accompagnied by his colleagues and they surround a white form connected by a machine,administering thirium transfusion._

_Elijah take all his rapport about RK800' design.All the programme._

_" It's ready sir.the biocomponent is still in loading.You can look at it."_

_Elijah come to the table and see him.He is admired._

_" He look so young ..Yet so powerful.Does some another models are expected ? "_

_" Yes..Like you asked."_

_" Well let's hope nothing will happen to him." He wanted just in case others RK800 created if this one..The first can be damaged or destroyed for so many reason.To never stop his mission and because..There will be something more inside of this model.He can see his led flashing slowly,his biocomponent becoming more blue and bright.His form growing._

_" He worth so much to see what will happen...." He hold in his hand a memory card.Something very precious that only RK800 will contain in his mind._

_All the thirium feed the biocomponent and RK800' blue heart began to beat.Elijah then give some instruction :_

_" Press his LED"_

_One of the technician do it and the skin of the prototype change.Now he look more human,his hair appeared and they are brown,his face is just perfect.Nothing can tell he can he be a fighting machine._

_Elijah turn very slowly his head and open his occibital lobe,showing his circuit.Then he put the memory card inside._

_" Here you go boy.He won' be alone..Someone will watch him in his mission and lead him.He will have a another special place.A peaceful place."_

_" It doesn't have name yet Sir...." Elijah sigh by his headache and also the fact that the technician call this android boy " It."_

_" That's true.And from the moment he have one,It will be registered in his program.No more " It "._

_" Of course we understand.We doesn't find a name yet but..."_

_Elijah look at RK800,all his feature.And he smile :_

_" Connor.It's a perfect name."_

_**present time Jericho's place** _ :

Connor is alone outside look at the beautiful and colorful sky,mixed between golden and natural beige by the twilight.So much thought in his mind.....How he was created,his first seconds as just a machine.But he can guess easily.Cyberlife....Elijah Kamski.He think about Hank...The true reason why he became deviant..Without Hank it would be impossible.And now...He is here , still here,still powerful..He can feel it and not detect it.Now ,Connor has a true and long story in his past.When he look the sky he can see...Everything.. and it's so real.The world had never been so real until now.

And he heard someone come to him.He know it's her.And sometimes he can hear these words 

_"A peaceful place and he won't ever be alone with someone who will lead him."_

It was Amanda first....Then it was Hank.And it was his real goal..His true peaceful place with the real person who was his leader.And now....  
He turn and see Leslie who ask to him all shy :

" Hey..I don't disturb you ? "

Connor giver her a little smile and goes back to the view answering simply :

" Never."

Now thanks to her,he can feel he still have the possibility to have something in the future and he can still become more powerful.She won't lead him but she will be his life partner.

 


	17. Connor's creation and new Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Elijah Kamski prepar himself to be reborn,Connor become the perfect prototype from Cyberlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes it's been a really long time that i didn't post any new chapters but my life changed and it's hard to find time to write but here,i didn't give up and i will do everything to keep going.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AjNEE1UVgE here the ost to listen :)

_RK800 can you hear me ?_

_Instantly,RK800 open his eyes,revealing the color, beautiful warm chocolate eyes giving to the android innocent looking.Despite his gaze is empty.None emotion.His LED stay blue._

_" I hear you." The android see the world all around him,with his powerful vision,he can detect all the details._

_" What do you see ? " Ask the technician while checking the program._

_" My vision allow me to detect the temperature of this room.I can see all the walls,grey and blue.Temperature 25 degrees.It's cold.But i'm not cold."_

_His voice is neutral.Behind the room,Elijah look the model with wonder and pride.He began to feel tired but he doesn't want to miss any moment of Connor coming to this world._

_The android stay lay on the operation table while the technician make sure that there is none failure or malfonction._

_" Identify yourself ."_

_" I am the first model named RK800.Prototype most advanced créated by Cyberlife.My biocomponent is raised to 100 %,none malfunction.I can scan all details,and repair any damage.My mission is to find and arrest all deviants."_

_" Why ? "_

_" it has been assessed that some technical failure from their system allow them free will.Once captured,i bring them back to Cyberlife for deactivation."_

_The technician sign the rapport confirming that RK800 cooperate perfectly._

_" Alright now present yourself.Connor is your name."_

_By this name,Connor get up with robotic movements and watch the technician presenting himself :_

_" My name is Connor.I'm the android send by Cyberlife."_

_Elijah keep to smile.Even if Connor is perfect physically,there is one more step to pass.He order the technician next to him :_

_" Dress him.He must to have the perfect uniform for his prototype.After that..He will pass the superior step.The more important."_

_" How it will be for it..I mean "him" ? "_

_" Well it will be different for him.And it will be depend how he will cooperate."_

_" And if he doesn't ?_

_Elijah look severely this man and answer :_

_" He will.He is programmed for that."_

_In fact,Elijah hide always something for this model.This Connor.To make him unique.Perfect yes but Connor will be the most complexed android ever created."_   
_Some hours later,Connor is dressed with the perfect uniform for his model.Blue marine jacket as much his pant with black classic shoes.On his jacket there is the triangle logo from Cyberlife.All the technician are proud of their succed.Elijah look Connor really satisfied.The android stay still waiting for instructions._

_" Close your eyes Connor." And he does it hearing a sound in his head.Some seconds later he open his warm eyes seeing a really different place._

_He received then as instructions " Finding Amanda " he walk right away searching this Amanda without paying attention to this peaceful place.And he find her.She is near of red roses,waithing for him._

_" Connor i'm very glad that you came." She smile to him but her gaze hide something uncomfortable.But not for Connor.He smile also to her saying neutral :_

_" I'm here to serve you Amanda.My mission is to stop and arrest all corrompted model and bring them to Cyberlife for deactivation."_

_" And you have your first mission today Connor.There is hostage by a old model turn as deviant.He killed one of the members of the family and treat to destroy himself and the child."_   
_Connor detect the order,the place where there is the hostage and reply with perfect truth :_

_" I will stop him."_

_She smile satisfied :_

_" Don't disappoint me."_

_" I won't."_

_And he close his eyes,his mind returing to Cyberlife._

_he doesn't say anything and find a coin on a table.Really curious he analyse it and take the coin in his hand._

_" I keep it. " And he leave Cyberlife,determinated to accomplish his mission._

_One of the technician say to Elijah intrigued :_

_" He choose to keep the coin...How it's possible ? "_

_" Well he was created and programmed to achieve his missions.But i added some details in his protocol. He will have his personality,his opinions,and he will even take some choices._   
_Elijah can't be more proud._

_" But why ? "_

_" We can create everything do we ? He is the proof. I hope he won't fail and die in his mission.I want this Connor and only this one."_

 

Present Time Jericho :

Connor talk to Leslie,both of us side by side on the balcony looking the sky.  
He told to her why he can analyse her,that is nothing wrong with her or there is none malfonction.Juste his subconscient deny to read in her body and soul like she was a suspect.From this,Leslie is intrigued :

" I'm not special you know...And i don't have any secret..But i'm sorry you can't working as you do with the others..This is a part of you despite everything you can feel.Maybe you can push yourself ? "

" Don't say that. " He reply deeply." And don't be sorry.Markus explained everythong to me.In fact i i really don't want to scan you..And i didn't want to do it with Hank until it was very important.It was a real problem after i become a deviant."

" But i'm not more important than Hank " She whispers trying not to cry.

" But now you are a part of my life." His LED become yellow and he detect his level stress to 50 % " You know me..And i see you everyday.And my memory system is blocked..I can't remember how i was really created..I don't have any memories..Except when i saved this little girl Emma from Daniel...He was a deviant..He was so lost."

She is a part of his life now...She knows what he's really mean,just the fact he know her existence and like he said he see her everyday.This is not really by affection.But the only thing she want,as always,is to help him.

" Do you want to remember about your creation ? "

Connor think about it.Is it important ? He doesn't know.What he is so sure is to be with him...Again.

" I want to live again my life with Hank.That's all ."

Leslie put her hand on Connor's back and rub it slowly.He close his eyes to this act.

" I understand."

Suddenly they see Markus running very fastly with North.Connor join him in a inhuman way from Leslie's eyes.

Connor feel like something wrong and that he is related :

" Markus what's going on ? " His LED become yellow and flash quickly.

Markus answer very deeply :

" This is Toby,one of us most important deviant because...He looks like Simon.His state get worse..I don't think you should be there Connor."

Connor try to stay calm and reply determinated :

" No don't protect me from anything.I will come."

North sigh from Connor's stubborness and Markus accept knowing his friend.Hank learned him to never give up and to take hos own decision.

" Alright."

Leslie come to them slowly and she is worried.She feel kinda useless with the fact that she doesn't have the same ability to run or do something to help them.She is just human.Like the most idiot nearby human .

But Connor see her and take her hand :

" Come on."

He doesn't say more,firm to help Toby . He is not Simon or Daniel but he has the same face.From all these thoughts he squezze Leslie's hand and she alert him :

" Connor you hurt me..."

Never...Never he would thought to hear this words from her and he feel very deeply guilty.

" I didn't want to.." He has his head down and watch her hand :

" I must to do something..I pushed Simon to kill himself..I own them to accept me despite what i did."

" But..How can you help him ? "

He answer quickly his brow eyes expressing his determianation :

" I will find it."

He could't save Hank fromt his horrible thing : Death.He could't save this poor deviante from her sadness and deactivation.And now there is Toby who is bad.He must save him.And see Markus so sad make him more feel guilty.Yes something he would wish to be again just a machine.

 

_Detroit 2038 Elijah's labs_

_Elijah Kamski see the machine andhe know it will change his existence forerer.He doesn't want to die.Or the real truth,he doesn't want that there is no more from him after his death..He created so much.He took the decision to never dissapear._

_Chloé,his sweet and eternal flower, is behind him placing her hand on his back._

_He lay down on the machine,take off his glass and say to his flower :_

_" I don't know what will really become of me but i know my replica will be perfect.So much better than me.More intelligent,more fast to create and calculate.he will never be sick.For a spare of plastic he will have more value._

_" And now what's gonna happen Elijah ? "_

_He take a deep breath trying to hide despite everything,his natural fear._

_" Well that machine will stop my heart but will save my memories and transfer them to the " new me ".That's all." and he laugh slighty._

_Indeed behind the machine there is a another body connected to Elijah._

_" It will be long my sweet Chloé.And for a moment i will be nowere.Not in my human body,neither my copy,for the transfers time.And then he will open his eyes.My future eyes will be green.I love green._

_" I understand Elijah " She said with none emotion but she stay kind and reassuring to him._

_And from the next second,Elijah feel himself fall in the darkness._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will love it.it was really really hard to write.The next chapter will be centered on Toby.


	18. Connor's new ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor bring someone with a new unknow capacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i don't want to spoil anything :)

 

Toby suffer horribly with his belly open losing a lot of thirum.On his monitor,his heart show some alert signal.Josh is with him all along try to apease him.And sometime he blame himself to have this thought.The only reason why they are all attached to Toby is because his appearance.They all see Simon.And his thought is to deactive him.No more pain.Markus come with North and see Toby as that state hurt him so much.This is not a secret to anyone.It's like to see Simon suffering again.

" He doesn't feel better at all." reveal Josh. " Maybe the only option is to put end to his pain."

" Josh.." North try to reprimand Josh but seeing Makus's sadness she say nothing.This is so delicate situation.

" It's a illusion..We must accept to save Toby for who he is and not for who he's look like."

Connor with Leslie at his side,hear everyting and he tight his fists.She look at him worried.

" I have to do something."

" Connor " She whisper his name desperate " don't do anything dangerous to you."

" You know me.I'm sturbborn.It's was programmed in my systeme.Now as a deviant it's a part of my character.I can detect from his focal point how how he is damaged.I can reactivate his vital fonction.But not him.Not Toby."

Markus turn to Connor alarmed :

" Connor what do you mean ? "

" I own to all of you and maybe i can save it.Just the body."

" But what about Toby ? "

Connor take a little time before to answer : I'm not sure he can make it and you know it."

There is a long silence and Leslie feel pression all around her mostly when North suddenly reply to her :

" I thought you are his Jiminy cricket,don't you have anything to say ? "

" You know Connor, he never change his mind and he take his own decision.I know it can be dangerous but i'm here with him."

Deep inside of her she's really scared for him.Really but yes she know Connor and she know he can do it.

" Let me do it. " Say firmly Connor. " Markus you have to trust me."

Markus nob his head trusting Connor and let him passe to Toby.Leslie follow him slowly,trying to see what's gonna happen.Connor doesn't forget her,and turn to her one last time to giver a little smile.He want to reassure her.

Markus look into Toby and whisper to him :

" Toby there is still hope " But Toby keep to suffer and his voice show a metallic sound.A lot of thirium keep to drop on the chariot brancard :

" I can't....Deactivate me..Please."

This is what Connor thought.He come to Toby and take his hand.Their both hands become white and Connor's eyes blink very fastly.Leslie try to touch him very worried but Markus say to her kindly :

" It's gonna be okay Leslie."

Connor has memories in his head..About Simon.When the deviant shoot at his shoulder,when Hank wanted to protect him before everything and mostly when Simon killed himself in frond of him.Because of him.

His eyes keep to blink and Toby's body shakes weirdly.Leslie is too worried and want to stop Connor but Markus keep her away from Connor :

" If you touch him you can be shocked ! "

" But look at him ! He is shocked ! " This is from this moment that North realize how much Leslie care about Connor.

" Trust him this is what he want."

" I do trust him " she say,tear in her eyes. " But we never know...."

In the same time,Toby's body stop to move and take a deep breath.His LED become just blue.From each breath,a metallic sound is heard from his biocomponent.He deosn't bleed anymore.Connos is kinda weak and tired.  
This time,Markus can't prevent Leslie to come to Connor.She goes to his friend and touch his arms and back to hold him :

" Are you okay ? " She ask kindly.

" I'm fine.There is none malfonction or damage in my systeme.My hear pump to 100 %.My energy is low but i will be fin in few minute.Don't worry." His voice was neutral.And he touche her hand to assure her that it's true.

" Alright...." This little word show all her emotions and feelings.

Suddenly Toby's body raise up,his posture is totally straight and he look around him intrigued.His blue blood ceased to drop.

Markus come to him and touch his arms :

" Toby ? Do you hear me ? "

Toby's eyes blink rapidly and look at Markus for a moment before to respond with a calm tone :

" Markus it's me Simon."

Everyone is shocked when Connor still weak can't believe he did it.He bring Simon back here..He know Markus will want to talk to him and he hope his friend won't be mad to him...But he wanted to save this body and bring something good...Bring Simon.

And indeed Connor is with Markus in his room,faced by Markus's incomprehension.On the other side,the new Simon seems calm like he didn't kill himself or meet Connor.He doesn't remember about

Jericho tower.But he know that Markus and the others saved all deviants.And he know Connor.

Leslie try to talk to him and he seems very nice with her :

" You are new,human and really pretty.Your name is Leslie."

" That's right ." Smile Leslie and she said with humor : Well that's right about " new ,human and Leslie ", pretty...Well thank you.It's nice to meet you Simon "

She try to do everymthing to make the situation more easy.Nrxt to them,North and Josh speak to each others :

" Can you believe it ? " Ask North to her friend.

" No.This is such unreal.To see Simon here and ti know that Connor can do that...I mean even Markus could't do it.Deep inside of me....I hope Connor is not dangerous.

" I know..Despite he is a deviant,his model is still RK800 from Cyberlife.Maybe there is some programm still not founded.But only Markus can make the decision about Connor and...There is her."

Markus obviously knons she talk about Leslie :

" Well for now our new Simon is right.She is new and pretty."

" And mostly human ! "

" I can detect from your level stress some annoyance and rivalry."

" Oh please don't scan me like that and no there is not rivalry between me and her.It's just..I can't explain it..I feel something from her."

" You are not the only one."

" Josh..How do you feel right now i don't want to scan you."

" The true is..I'm happy to see Simon again i missed him.And well deep inside of me after what i said about Connor..I'm grateful to him."

North nobs and say softly :

" Me Too..But what about Markus now .."

" How did you do that ? " Connor and Markus confront each others after Toby's demise and Simon's resurrection.Connor can scan how state Markus is :

" I can detect 75 % stress level it is dangerous Markus."

" Don't !....Don't speak like that. You are the one who could be in danger Connor ! and about him...How did you do that ? "

" I couldn't believe it would work.I didn't know that i have this capacity..Otherwise i would bring Hank back " But he know that is totally different.Hank was human and nothing would bring him back.

Markus goes to his desk and take a long time to think.Connor loot at him worried :

" Are you mad at me ? I'm sorry about Toby but he didn't have any chance to survive and Simon was more powerful and..."

" No Connor i'm not mad at you.You always impress me.Now i think it's time to exam you once again."

" No.No need to examination.I touched his hand,i close my eyes, and i think about Simon what i saw about him.They are the same model and it worked.You and i we are prototype Markus but i was the most advanced from Cyberlife."

" I know that.But why did you want to bring back Simon ? Or this imitation of him ? "

Connor then show " Simon" with his hand :

" This is Simon.I didn't want to hurt you and don't deny it." His LED become yellow rapidly.

" Connor listen..I'm upset to see him here,he tolk to me and this eyes...Yes this is him.But i'm very worried about the risk you take.You are not alone anymore Connor you know that."

Connor want sometimes to stop to be stubborn.So he try to answer in a reasonable way :

" I know about the risk.And i'm careful.Trust me."

But Connor always surpass danger and risks.He is always ready to fight for the others.This is something Hank loved about him despite the fact it scared him to death and he wanted also Connor to be careful.

_" Jesus Connor i know you want to do well but don't ever forget about you.Don't EVER forget about risks....I don't want to lose you son."_

None swearwords.Hank was so serious in this moment.

 

" Connor if you don't want to be examined,try in you way.Be connected to computer and check system condition.There is no error but..There is something new."

" I'll do it.At my home."

Connor was ready to leave when Markus say to him :

" Listen everything i say to you ..I want to make sure you are okay."

Connor stop to walk and listen to him attentively,his blue LED flashing but doesn't turn to Markus.

" I know.And i appreciate that.Really."

" I mean...You bring back Simon.You did it.Thank you Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farewell Toby but welcome back Simon ! i hope you like it i know a lot of you like Simon so i found a way to bring him back because in my detroit game he kill himself ( because i wanted to see Connor traumatized :p) thank you to love my story and your kudos ! ( and comments if you want to write them.) see you soon for the next chapter !


	19. Kamski and Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor try himself and a precious help the truth about his creation and his secret capacity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers here the new chapter,hope you'll love it and i hope you understand the story despite my english.

At home,Leslie enter in the Hank's room and see Connor seated on the bed connected to a laptop..She is impressed:

" Whoua...This is something."

Connor see her and low slightly his head :

" I'm sorry.I should have close the door.You wouldn't see my stomach open and all my circuits."

" Connor,unless it's for your good,you don't have to hide me anything.Anything at all.You impress me.With you,i learn everyday and i think it's a good thing.

She try to find the good word to express her feelings and that he feel at ease.  
  


" It's just that i don't show you the best part of me.And what i really am.A machine."

Leslie sit slowly on the bed and put her warm hand on his cold one :

" Don't judge yourself like that.I think...That Hank said the same thing to you."

Connor smile and answer his pump thirium beating more fastly :

" Yes.He did a lot.This is why i'm here.In his room.I feel protected.

" I understand...What are you gonna do know.." She ask seeing all these cables and computers."

" I am connected to the computer to examine my ability systeme.By my brain's circuits,i will detect 50 % maximum the reason from what i have this capacity."

" Capacity to bring Simon..In a way." She understand despite his " technologic" language.

" That's correct.I mean...That's right.I want to do it by myself."

" Alright i wanted to..." She is kinda embarassed and he frowns,cocking his head to the side.

" I wanted to go take some food but if something happen to you.."

From this moment,hewas ready to disconnect himself and stop all the processus.

" I can go with you."

She get up and try to prevent him :

" No no Connor i'll be right back ,stay focus on your duty.Take that like meditation."

" Markus talk to me about this.I can try.It's gonna be okay ? " He ask kinda worried.

" Yes don't worry i'll be back." She reassure him with her sweet smile and he reply half serious :

" I hope so."

She laugh slightly and kiss his head,stroking his hair.He close his eyes to this act.Right after she's gone.Connor start his procedure and put himself to statis mode.His Led flash between blue and grey.He can read some instruction :

( Process to installation...Memory detected...)  
  


He then see some view from his past but he can't detect what it is.The vision is jerky.From this,his LED become yelllow and his eyes blink rapidly.

"It doesn't work...I want to see my memory....Come on....."

Leslie come out of the supermarket with bags to her hands and think about Connor.She really hope he is okay.She then see the motel where there is George.

" I forgot about him..I shouldn't have."

She enter quickly in the motel and see George at his desk.From the moment he see her, he smile happy :

" You are here girl..You seems to be so well." He is not mad at her.She comes then to him and they embrace together.

" I'm sorry George...But.."

" I know.He need you." This is not exactly what she would say.The truth is that she need Connor.He see her doubts and assure to her :

" He does.And i'm so grateful you came.And mostly that you feel good."

" Thank you." She said moved.

Some minutes later,she return to home, breathless after running :

" Connor ? I'm here ! I'm sorry , i visited George do you remember him ?"

She couldn't not stop to speak putting her bags on the table,and goes right now to the room.She see Connor in his statis mode and he seems in difficulty.

" Connor ? "

He open automatically his eyes and he reveal fully conscient :

" My battery is low to 50 %.I could detect some pieces of memories from my systeme.But i used too much energy too keep going."

" Can i help ? "

" Help ? " He seems curious.

" I have a lot energiy..I can give you some mine."

He think about it but he doesn't want her to be exausted because of him :

" It won't be neccesery,i can do it."

" Please Connor..Don't be stubborn,i'm ready to do it,i already saw so much from you..It's just a little help.It can work."

He admit that he is very tired and his battery doesn't back up.He trust her,more thant he trust himself.

" Alright.Put yourself in face to me and give me your hands." She does it,listeting his instruction with a little excited smile.Their hands hold each others,and Connor's ones become white." I will be in statis mode but i will detect your voice.We are now connected.Be careful Leslie."

" I promise."

Connor put himself in statis mode and close his eyes.He see again all these vison and feel Leslie's energy inside all his body.Her enegergy is amazing.The visons become at lat clear and he see two people in the Zen garden.He recognoze Elijah Kamski and Amanda together.His LED become yellow.

 

_" I created you Amanda to become his guide.He has a misson.First,he is the perfect prototype created by Cyberlife rpogrammed to arrest all deviants.But i wanted a unique prototype.This RK800 will be complexed,he will have the possibility to become himself a deviant to be then controled and accomplish more missions.He has a memory card in his brain.Put it on to make him suffer when it's necccesery.And mostly he will have secret capacity than none others prototype have.Like transfer a identity in anothers body"_

_" Why all of this Elijah ? "_

_" Connor is the proof that i can go far.Until the wonder.The Android sent by cyberlife will have bigs mission.Mostly to fond himself.If it's his choice.He can deside."_

 

Connor see himself lay down when a technicien install the card memoty in his head.And that everything begins from this moment.

He heard worried,sweet voice and he can detect that is Leslie.He wakes up suddenly and see her,her hand rubbing his.

" Connor " Her voice is like a sweet whispers full on kindness. " What's happened ? "

" It's was weird..." Connor try to come around. " I saw Elijah Kamski and Amanda talking about me when i was...Created.I know about my creation." His led become red.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Connor's state.Really sorry...Sorry for Hank's death but we know that humans dies..Right ?


End file.
